Cintas de Vídeo Caseras en Casa de Padfoot
by Arwen Magic
Summary: [CAP 5º: Navidad, sexy Navidad!] ¡Grandes Dosis de Carcajadas! ¿Te imaginas que Harry encontrara una caja llena de cintas de vídeo de los Merodeadores? Disfruta de una locura sin fin... ¡Gracias por los reviews, sois geniales!
1. El Anuario y el 1º Vídeo

Cintas de Vídeo Caseras en Casa de Padfoot: Investigando en el desván en la casa de un  Sirius ya liberado, Harry encuentra algo que querrá compartir con los demás, algo que le permitirá conocer la vida de sus padres y de los Merodeadores más a fondo

**      ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Vamos a ver, en este fic sale mucha cosa de los Marauders porque para mí son lo mejor del mundo (*__*) XDDDD Es más que nada de humor, sobretodo por nuestro bromista favorito, el chico de ojos azul marino y egocéntrico más sexy que ha pasado por Hogwarts =)"""""""" Bueno espero que os guste ¿ok?  **

**Capítulo 1º: El Anuario y el Primer video**

        Sirius es libre y vive junto a Harry y Remus en su gran mansión al Nordeste de Inglaterra. Ya  a sus 17 años, Harry sube a investigar el desván una mañana soleada y encuentra algo que le permitirá conocer mejor el pasado………..

         -A ver….. a lo mejor Sirius guarda algo interesante por aquí –dijo Harry contemplando la soleada buhardilla llena de cajas amontonadas, mientras la luz de un ventanal hacía que las motas de polvo se permitieran ver a simple vista volando de un lado para otro.

    Empezó a abrir con curiosidad las cajas más cercanas y levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de que la mayoría estaba llena de túnicas modernas y elegantes pertenecientes a su padrino.

    Se acercó a una estantería llena de libros polvorientos. Empezó a pasar un dedo por los lomos, había novelas de misterio muggles, álbumes apilados sobre motocicletas, libros viejos sobre animales fantásticos y…… se paró en uno que le pareció interesante.

          -¿Anuario de Hogwarts? Promoción del año 1977 (Nda: Ya sabéis que soy mala en Mates, así que no sé si mis cálculos son buenos) 

      Se sentó en el saliente del alféizar del soleado ventanal y abrió dicho libro.

(Nda Aunque este no es el principal tema del fic necesito que Harry lea el anuario para que sepa unas cosas)

   _Anuario perteneciente a:_

_ Sirius Black _

 Al lado encontró una foto a todo color que ocupaba toda la página. Era un chico de su edad, de ojos azul marino muy brillantes y cabello liso negro azulado muy bien cuidado. Supo enseguida que se trataba de su padrino en su edad adolescente. Al ser una foto mágica, el chico le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía muy pícaramente contagiando su sonrisa a cualquiera que le observara. En la parte inferior de la foto había una descripción:

    _ **Sirius**** Black: Perteneciente a la Casa Gryffindor y Golpeador del equipo de quidditch de su casa. El Sr. Black consiguió una nota de 12 TIMOS  y 10 EXTASIS (Nda no recuerdo la forma inglesa de llamarlos, OWLS, o algo asi)**__, superando notablemente la media. Se le conoce en todo Hogwarts por sus atrevidas bromas formadas junto a su inseparable equipo: James Potter, Remus J Lupin y Peter Petigrew –Harry notó que alguien había tachado el nombre con tinta- __haciendo perder así bastantes puntos a Gryffindor y llenando un archivador entero con su expediente. Actualmente se prepara para instruirse como Auror   Es el** sex-simbol del colegio, el más popular y atractivo****.**_

  Harry miró la última frase y dedujo que alguien la había escrito de más, con una pluma y a mano junto las letras de imprenta. Ese alguien apretó fuertemente la pluma para recalcar sobretodo la palabra sex-simbol. Seguramente había sido cierta persona con un poco de egocentrismo que creía que faltaba ese pequeño detalle en la descripción……

   Pasó la página. Había fotos de tamaño mediano sobre los profesores. Había algunos desconocidos para Harry. También observó a Dumbledore jugando con los pulgares. Al pasar la página estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro. Las dos páginas contenían una foto cada una. El titulo de las dos era:   

_Premios Anuales_

   La de la izquierda dejaba ver a una chica de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. El pelo rojo y largo se le desparramaba sobre los hombros dejando caer algún mechón más cobrizo y claro sobre los ojos. Y la de la derecha………. Harry pensó que alguien había cogido una foto suya y la había enganchado allí. Era un chico de mirada penetrante y ojos azul celeste (Nda: Cada uno que piense lo que quiera con los ojos) debajo de unas gafas de montura fina. El pelo alborotado y negro caía rebelde. 

    No tuvo que mirar ni siquiera sus nombres, Harry sabía que se trataba de sus padres. Los observó un rato. Se echaban miradas un tanto enamoradas. La chica le lanzaba besos con la mano mientras él hacia que los agarraba en el aire (Nda: Escena cursi al máximo, que bonito……) Desvió sus ojos hacia las descripciones.

  


   _ **Lillian**** Evans: Perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor. Una de los Premios Anuales. Esta muchacha hija de muggles consiguió la nota máxima tanto en TIMOS como en EXTASIS. Ganó el concurso a la Bruja del Año de forma Internacional tanto en las clasificaciones de Belleza e Inteligencia como en las de Destreza presentando su trabajo: "Magos Adolescentes" en cintas de video (método muggle de imagen y sonido) Actualmente se prepara para estudiar Magisterio Mágico especializándose en Encantamientos. Prometida de James Potter     **_

  Harry se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

     _ ****__James Potter: __Perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor y Cazador/Buscador (Nda Cada uno lo que crea correcto) __ de su casa. Consiguió superar las expectativas en los exámenes finales de 5º curso (TIMOS) y 7º (EXTASIS) Uno de los Premios Anuales aun habiendo sido unos de los causantes de grandes bromas junto a su equipo Sirius Black, Remus J Lupin y Peter Pettigrew –otro tachón de tinta- __Siendo hijo del famoso gran Auror Harold Potter (Nda He visto demasiado ese nombre en los fics y se me ha pegado) __está abiertamente anunciada por los medios de comunicación la futura boda con su prometida Lillian Evans. Actualmente posee una plaza para Auror y ha sido fichado para el equipo Nacional de Quidditch. _

(Nda La familia Potter era MUY respetada y conocida así que la madre de Rita Skeeter, también periodista, anunció que esta vez no podrían seguir siendo una familia completamente pura a todos los medios de comunicación porque la prometida de James sería una hija de muggles. Por suerte se hicieron caso omiso de sus comentarios.)

_  Harry sonrió muy abiertamente sintiéndose totalmente feliz por haber encontrado ese libro. Siguió pasando hojas, encontrando algunos conocidos como Snape, que resultó no parecer tan desagradable aunque sí frío y algunas chicas de su alrededor (en forma de foto) le miraban de reojo sonrojadas. Se paró al encontrar la foto de Remus. Lejos de parecer ruborizadas, las fotos femeninas de su alrededor, gritaban hacia él y estiraban los brazos para poder atrapar al licántropo. En cierta forma Harry comprendió el porqué. Remus lucía unos ojos dorados y un rostro muy joven y bello (Nda Harry no es gay en este fic lo que ocurre es que intenta comprender a las chicas de las fotos) Su aspecto le hacía parecer muy tierno y su sonrisa discernía un poco de timidez mientras intentaba zafarse de sus compañeras de página. Su descripción contenía cosas muy parecidas a las de sus amigos. _

_   ** Remus J Lupin: Perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor, es el 2º de su clase en algunas de las materias entre las que destaca DCAO. Es Prefecto de su casa. Aun parecer un chico un tanto tímido ha cumplido muchas detenciones por las grandes bromas junto al grupo formado por James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew            - ^^U – **__Actualmente prepara su entrada al Magisterio Mágico para estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Nociones de Medimago. _

_  
_

_  **   Se dio cuenta de que había una foto arrancada en una de las páginas y una explicación tachada donde encima ponía TRAIDOR (Nda ¿De quién será? ¬__¬) **_

    Mientras contemplaba de nuevo las fotos de sus padres notó una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sirius que lo observaba con las cejas alzadas.

       -Lo siento, sólo vine a mirar por aquí, siento no haberte pedido permiso.

  Rápidamente su padrino bajó las cejas y le sonrió sentándose a su lado y pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su ahijado. Obviamente el chico no se acostumbraba a vivir con tanta libertad.

        -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho esta semana que puedes ir donde te apetezca? Esta es tu casa también –Harry asintió un poco avergonzado- ¿Qué hacías?....... ¡Ey! ¡Encontraste mi Anuario!

        -Sí, no sabía que mis padres fueran Premios Anuales ni que se prometieran en su último curso.

   Sirius observó las fotos de James y Lily en silencio, se podía notar la nostalgia en su mirada y la melancolía en sus facciones. Una pregunta de Harry le hizo volver a la realidad.

        -¿Qué es eso de que mi madre ganó un concurso de brujas? ¿Y lo del trabajo de "Magos Adolescentes"?

        -¿Eso? –Sirius observó a Lily que se enrollaba un mechón de pelo de forma inocente, el hombre sonrió- Pues verás, justo en el verano antes de empezar 7º año se inauguró un concurso internacional. Tu madre fue seleccionada. Como verás era muy bonita, también muy cabezota y no veas cuando se enfadaba, pero eso es otra historia…… El concurso duraba año entero. Las brujas tenían muchas cosas que hacer y una de esas cosas consistía en hacer un trabajo original de su entorno o tema similar. Lily fue más lista que las demás y aprovechó venir de familia muggle para utilizar su tecnología. Pidió a Dumbledore hechizar una bodicámera y……….

          -¿No será videocámara? Después de comprar la televisión panorámica y el video pensé que por la vendedora habías aprendido a pronunciar mejor objetos muggles.

          -¬__¬ Dejémoslo. Pues la hechizaron para que fuera sola y se hiciera más pequeña y nos grabó a todos haciendo gala de su entorno como pedían y siendo muy original frente a trabajos de otras participantes tales como "Maquillaje Moderno" o "La Norma de los Armarios Roperos"  (Nda: XDDDD) Fue bastante divertido porque trajo cintas de más y nos grabamos entre amigos haciendo tonterías. Hicimos una colección de cintas incluso una de Navidad y………… ¡¡Espera!!

    Harry casi se cae del susto y tuvo que agarrarse a la túnica de Sirius.

           -¿Qué ocurre?

      Sirius no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia el final de la buhardilla donde Harry aun no había llegado, este último le siguió. Había unos cuatro baúles apoyados contra la pared. Sirius se agachó a abrir uno, pudieron contemplar que estaba hechizado, en el interior había un montón de libros que ni en broma hubieran cabido en un baúl normal.

            -Mis libros de Hogwarts…… este no es.

       Sirius abrió otro. Había una manta que no dejaba ver lo que había en el interior. Al quitarla, Harry descubrió que dentro había unas cuantas fundas de películas. Sirius cogió una y dijo:

              -Juro que no las recordaba –abrió la funda y dejó ver una película en el interior.

              -¿No me digas que estas son las películas de mi madre? 

              -No son las del trabajo que hizo, son esas que te he dicho que hicimos de más. Me las quedé yo aunque por aquel entonces no tenía tilevisien……tibelisión…. Televisión. 

               -¬___¬

               -¿Qué? Lo dije bien al final ¿no?

               -Sí, aunque algo tarde.

               -^^U Bueno, ¿Quieres ver las cintas?

               -¡¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!! –Gritó Harry con los ojos brillantes- Un momento, ¿Podemos invitar a Herm y a Ron?

               -Sí, no veo porqué no. Creo que los padres de Hermione están conectados desde el año pasado a la Red flú, puedes contactar con la chimenea.

               -Estupendo –Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró sobre sus talones- Sirius –el aludido levantó la mirada desde el suelo- Gracias.

               -No me las merezco Harry. Gracias a ti por ser tan buen ahijado.

    Harry sonrió y bajó para avisar a sus amigos.

               -¡¡¡Roooooon!!!!! –parecía que en la casa de los Weasley no había nadie. Harry usaba el método de la chimenea así que su cabeza flotaba entre las llamas. Después de unos minutos gritando apareció su pelirrojo amigo con el pelo alborotado, en pijama y con una almohada en la mano.

               -Ho……..Ho……..hola Harry –dijo el chico reprimiendo un bostezo sin conseguirlo.

               -Ron ¿Dónde están todos?

               -Ginny y mi madre se han ido a visitar a mi padre al Ministerio. Harry recuerda que ya sólo somos cuatro en esta casa. Y yo estaba intentando dormir hasta que oí tus gritos.

               -Es mediodía, tendrías que estar despierto ya. Oye, vístete y ven a casa de Sirius…….. Digo, vente a mi casa. He encontrado una cosa fantástica. Luego te lo cuento, que sino tardas mucho.

                -Ok. Ya vendré.

  Harry conectó con la casa de los Granger. Sonrió al ver a su amiga Hermione tumbada en el sofá de delante de la chimenea con una pierna doblada mientras escuchaba música con sus walkmans y hacía que cantaba poniéndose una mano en la boca como si fuera un micrófono. Se alegró de que no estuviera pegada a un libro de texto porque sabía que le molestaba mucho que la interrumpiesen mientras leía.

                -Herm, ¡Hermi! ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! 

    La chica dio tal bote que se cayó del sofá. Desde el suelo miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver a Harry.

                 -Que susto –dijo la chica quitándose el aparato, apagando la música y sentándose cerca de la chimenea aun con la espalda adolorida- No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

                 -Ya lo noté. Quería invitarte a mi casa. Ron también vendrá. Sabes, he encontrado unos videos de la época de mis padres en Hogwarts.

                 -¿Videos?

                 -Luego te lo cuento mejor. ¿Puedes venir?

                 -Sí, claro. Mis padres no están en casa, les dejo una nota y voy para allá. 

     Harry se dirigió a uno de los grandes salones de la casa, donde tenían la televisión panorámica que compraron en los grandes almacenes y encontró a Sirius y a Remus hablando. Se percató de que las películas estaban allí al igual que el Anuario que revisaban los dos adultos en ese momento.

                 -¡Hola Harry! 

                 -Hola Remus. Que bien que ya hayas vuelto de comprar. Así veremos todos juntos las cintas.

                 -Sí, Sirius ya me lo ha contado. Además de eso encontraste también el Anuario.

                 -¿Harry? –se escuchó una voz femenina desde fuera del salón.

                 -¡Herm, estamos aquí! –chilló Harry.

     En esos momentos una chica asomó la cabeza dejando que una cortina de pelo liso y castaño cayera por uno de sus brazos. (Nda Hermione me cae bien por lo tanto intento ponerla guapa. En este fic no hay romance en cuestión pero algún detalle minúsculo se le escapa a cualquiera, no hay parejas)

                  -Así que estáis aquí –dijo la chica entrando.

     Llevaba ropa muggle ajustada pero veraniega. Notó tres pares de ojos masculinos en ella y se sonrojó.

                  -Bueno…….. ¿Y la tele? –preguntó buscándola. Harry le señaló hacia la pared y al girarse se quedó un poco asustada por su tamaño- Pero Harry, eso más que una tele parece una pantalla de cine.

     En efecto, toda la pared estaba ocupada por una pantalla plana de televisión. 

                  -¿Es demasiado pequeña? –preguntó inocentemente Sirius (Nda Inocente de verdad, no haciéndose el tonto)

                  -^__^U No, si no lo digo por eso –dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones- Lo decía porque es un lujazo tener una así, poca gente se la puede permitir.

                  -^^ ¡Ah! Entonces hice una buena compra –dijo Sirius sonriente.

                  -Si por ti fuera hubieras comprado a la dependienta…..-dijo Remus- Lo que pasa es que con sus armas de vendedora te hizo comprar la pantalla enorme esta y te quedaste sin ligue.

                  -¬__¬ 

            Hermione y Harry se rieron y la chica tomó al Anuario de encima de la mesa pequeña que había en medio de los sillones.

                   -Un libro *__* -lo abrió mientras Remus y Sirius peleaban- Anuario de Sirius Black –Miró la foto que le lanzó un beso sensual y se puso a leer lo que decía de Sirius en voz alta, nadie la escuchaba porque Harry en un intento de separar a los adultos le cogieron y empezaron a atacarle con cosquillas. 

   Justo cuando Hermione acababa los demás se calmaron y la miraron mientras decía ya la última frase- Es el sex-simbol del colegio el….

 Sirius le agarró el Anuario poniéndose rojo.

                   -¡Eh! ¡Déjame acabar de leerlo! ¿Qué decía de sex simbol?

     En ese momento entró Ron adormilado con un cojín en la mano.

                    -¿Qué haces de nuevo con el cojín? –le preguntó Harry aun aguantando la risa por lo de Sirius y Hermione.

                     -Tengo sueño y así estaré más cómodo.

     Hermione se olvidó del Anuario por lo que Sirius aprovechó para guardarlo debajo de su sillón y todos se rieron de Ron cuando se sentó en el sillón libre al lado de Remus y apoyó su cabeza en el cojín acomodándose, hasta que vio comida en la mesita y se abalanzó a comer.

     Estaban todos en sus sillones formando un medio círculo un poco cerrado con la mesa pequeña en medio y la gran pantalla al frente mientras Harry les contaba a Ron y Hermione lo que iban a ver.

                     -¡¡Un concurso de talentos para brujas!! ¿Y tu madre ganó? ¡Es fantástico!

                     -¿Y salís vosotros? –preguntó Ron a los dos adultos, estos asintieron- Pues vamos a verlo ¿no?

     La película ya estaba puesta en el video, Remus corrió las cortinas dejando pasar un poco de luz y Sirius cogió el mando inspeccionando cada tecla, tardaba tanto que Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado estiró la mano y le dio al botón correcto mientras sonreía de satisfacción. 

                      -¬__¬ 

                     -Venga ahora no empecemos otra vez que empieza –dijo Harry.

       La gran pantalla se iluminó y dos ojos esmeraldas aparecieron.

(Nda:A partir de ahora lo que ponga en _cursiva será lo que se digan en la vida real.)_

       -¿Se me ve bien? –dijo la voz de una chica joven- Vamos a ver….. _"Enfoque perfecto" (Nda: Los hechizos también los pongo en cursiva)_

   En ese momento el zoom de la cámara se redujo y se pudo apreciar a una muchacha adolescente sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo al igual que su larga cabellera.

         -Bueno. Sé que puede parecer extraño pero la videocámara está hechizada para que funcione sola, así que soy la única persona que está en la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque es normal si tenemos en cuenta que hoy es sábado y son las……. –miró su reloj de muñeca- seis y media de la mañana. 

  La chica de levantó siendo seguida por la "profesionalidad" de la cámara en su recorrido.

            -Me presentaré. Me llamo Lillian Evans, pero me llaman Lily, y ahora os presentaré a mis mejores amigos –empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono más bajo- Supongo que os preguntaréis porqué no a mis mejores amigas, la respuesta la sabréis más adelante.

  Se detuvo en una puerta de roble con un letrero plateado "7º Año - Chicos" pero también había clavada una bandera: "The Marauders / Los Merodeadores" (Nda: En bilingüe XD)

             -Aquí duermen mis cuatro niños –entró silenciosamente.

   ***

   _     -¿Se permitía entrar a las chicas a vuestra habitación? –preguntó Hermione._

_        -No, pero Lily era una excepción –dijo Remus._

_        -Aunque más de una lo hubiera deseado para verme a mí…… -suspiró Sirius._

_        -¬__¬ (todos)_

_   ***_

   Lily entró sigilosamente, la cámara pareció acoplarse a la oscuridad como si fuera de rayos infrarrojos y la chica se fue acostumbrando. Había cuatro camas con cuatro doseles. La muchacha se acercó a la que estaba más a la izquierda. Descorrió el dosel y la cámara enfocó a un chico de cara regordeta (Nda: Cierto traidor…..) 

         -Este es Peter Pettigrew, Pet.

  ***

     _-¡¡Pasemos esta parte!! –chilló Sirius._

_     -A mi tampoco me gusta, pero mientras salga mi madre……… –contestó Harry con certeza._

_  ***_

_           -Sigue durmiendo con el osito, que lindo .….. –en ese momento Peter pateó al osito y empezó a morderle un brazo en sueños al peluche- Er…. será mejor que le dejemos dormir tranquilo._

       _(Todos se ríen con la actitud de Peter, más bien de la pena que les da)_

_            -Y aquí tenemos a uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts –se sentó en el borde de la cama, se pudo observar a un joven de torso desnudo y sonrisa un tanto….. incorrecta [Nda: =)'''''']_

***

       _-¡¡Eh!!! Ese soy yo. Mirad, que guapo salgo._

_       -¬__¬ (todos) (Nda: Yo: *__*, XDDD)_

***

              -Este es Sirius Black. A saber lo que estará soñando en este momento. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano verá esto, pero me canso de repetirle que es un "poco" egocéntrico. Claro que yo nunca le he negado que sea atractivo –dijo esto mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

               -Os quiero a todas, nenas….. y vosotras me adoráis –dijo el muchacho en sueños.

               -No tiene remedio –dijo la pelirroja chasqueando la lengua.

***

   _(En el salón los tres adolescentes miraron a Sirius y él sólo dijo "¿Qué? Era un sueño…… aunque también  realidad")_

_***_

      Al llegar a la tercera cama encontró a un chico durmiendo por lo menos correctamente. Su pelo casi rubio contrastaba con los primeros rayos de Sol que asomaban por una rendija. Lily se sentó como en la cama de Sirius y le observó sonriendo.

                -Remus Lupín –dijo mirando a la cámara un momento- Las chicas también le persiguen a menudo, demasiado a menudo, no le dejan en paz. Es realmente una de las personas más tiernas que he conocido jamás. Un gran chico, ¿se nota que le tengo mucho cariño? Espero que James no se moleste, XD no creo, sino tendría que estar molesta yo con medio Hogwarts femenino. Bien y hablando de James……

***

   _(Remus amordazó a Sirius que había dicho "Que lindo lobito" evitando así más comentarios de su loco amigo entre las risas de Hermione, Harry y Ron)_

***

      Se acercó a la última cama, este chico estaba abrazando a su almohada como si fuera una pareja y suspiraba.

               -Espero que esté soñando conmigo. Bien, este es mi novio y mi prometido, ya sé que sólo tengo 17 años pero entre James y yo hay algo muy especial, somos almas gemelas (Nda: Mis padres siempre dicen eso de ellos) También le perseguían las chicas, pero eso era antes de que yo entrara en acción, ahora cualquiera que se le acerque se las tiene que ver conmigo y NO soy celosa, sólo un POCO.

       Besó al chico en los labios y este empezó a moverse hasta abrir unos ojos celestes, Lily le pasó las gafas y abrió las cortinas de la ventana por donde ya entraban los rayos del Sol.

                 -¿Que haces aquí? –la cámara seguía grabando, mientras Lily miraba por la ventana James se levantó envolviéndose en una bata roja y la abrazó por detrás tomándola por la cintura, ella se giró y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

 ***

    _-¿Nu firia mijo' qu fasasemos efo?* –preguntó Sirius aun amordazado._

_    -No –contestó tajantemente Remus._

_    -¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Ron._

_    -No lo sé, pero seguro que es una tontería ^^ -contestó Remus sonriente._

_    -^^U (los 3 chicos)_

_    -¬__¬ (Sirius)_

_ (*"No sería mejor que pasásemos eso", traducción por si no lo has entendido XDD)_

_***_

   Después de unos segundos de arrumacos Lily le apartó la cara a James.

      -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

   La chica señaló la cámara.

      -¿Qué es eso? –dijo exaltado James.

      -Te lo expliqué ayer, es la videocámara, con ella grabaremos lo mejor de este año para tenerlo de recuerdo.

      -¡Ah, sí! Ese objeto muggle de imagen y sonido con el que también harás el trabajo. ¿Y crees que habrá grabado los besos y todo? –la chica asintió- Pues mejor ¿no?

      -O__o

      -Sí, así cuando seamos viejecitos, recordaremos lo mucho que nos queríamos ya de jóvenes y…..

       -¡¡¡Weeeeeee!!! 

   Dos personas se interpusieron entre James y Lily y abrazaron a la chica.

        -Nosotros también queremos abrazos de Lily –dijo Sirius con el pelo alborotado.

        -¡¡Sí!! –afirmó Peter agarrándose a la pierna de la chica.

        -¡Moony si estás despierto ayúdame! (Nda: Me he dado cuenta de que prefiero los motes en inglés) –gritó James mientras apresaba a Lily que reía por las ocurrencias de los chicos.

         -Tengo sueño –se oyó decir a Remus con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. La cámara se había movido hacia atrás dando una panorámica de la habitación. 

  Lily se subió a la cama de Remus mientras Peter se escondía debajo de la cama de Peter y James intentaba ahorcar a Sirius. Remus sacó la cabeza.

           -¿Lily? ¿Qué haces de pie en mi cama?

           -¡Oh! Ven –Lily cogió la mano del joven licántropo y lo hizo ponerse de pie también- Creo que este será un divertido recuerdo para mi futura colección de vídeos.

           -¿Esa es la cámara? –dijo el chico de ojos dorados entornándolos hacia el objeto "volador" 

       Lily asintió y empezó a reír cuando Sirius y James sacaron a Peter y empezaron ha ahogarlo con una manta. (Nda Se lo merece)

            -Será mejor que apague la cámara –dijo Lily.

    Bajó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la cámara pero…….. Tropezó con el osito de cierto traidor y se abalanzó sin poder evitarlo hacia el objetivo.

 _***_

_ La pantalla se quedó en blanco y negro después de haberse oído un golpe fuerte._

_       -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry exaltado._

_       -Pues…Lily tropezó con el oso de peluche de Wormtail –dijo Remus con acidez al pronunciar ese nombre, al ver que Sirius quería hablar se lo permitió-. Pero no le ocurrió nada._

_       -James lanzó el oso por la ventana y el idiota ese -Peter__- salió corriendo en pijama a los jardines. Tu padre aprovechó para subir a tu madre en brazos y hacerle un masaje en la pierna……Moony y yo nos tuvimos que marchar para dejarlos solos……… S me olvidó llevarme la parte de arriba del pijama y las chicas que bajaban a la Sala Común se desmayaron._

_        -Sí, claro, del susto que les causaste._

_        -¬__¬ Supongo que te refieres al susto que les provocó ver mis bien formados músculos._

_       -Sí, claro, lo que tú digas._

_       -Pues creo que los dos os veíais muy bien a los 17 –dijo Hermione en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los demás- ¿Qué? Soy una chica, puedo opinar._

_       -¿Y a que yo era el más guapo? *__* -pregunto Sirius como si fuera lo más obcio del mundo._

_       -Pueeeeees………_

_      -¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar? ¬__¬_

_      -Pueeeees………¿Dónde está Ron?_

_  Ron había desaparecido, pero en ese momento apareció comiéndose un trozo de tarta y llevando más en una bandeja._

_      -¡Eh! Esa es mi tarta –dijo Sirius levantándose._

_     -Yo estoy invitado ¿no?, tenéis que ser hospitalarios._

_     -T__T me la estaba guardando para la noche….._

_     -Vamos Padfoot, ya te prepararé otra –dijo Remus calmándolo._

_     -;__; ¿De chocolate?_

_     -Sí, claro. ^^U_

_     -¡¡Bieeeeen!!_

_     -¿Oír, podemos poner más cintas? –preguntó Harry con los brazos cruzados._

_     -Ven, Harry, elige una –dijo Hermione que estaba separando el gran montón de cintas que había al lado de los sillones, en el suelo._

_     -¡Vale! –se acercó- ¿Qué tal si seguimos el orden cronológico? Mira, esta es la 2º._

_***_

   ¡¡Ya está!! Bueno, me venía de gusto escribir este fic, si gusta a alguien quizá lo continúe. Ahora ya sabéis de qué va. ¿Se nota que me gusta Sirius? Naaaaa, no creo que se note……… sólo porque le haga salir más que a los demás y porque babee cuando escribo su nombre………. XDDDDDDD 

     Para los que leéis mi otro fic _"El regreso de Lily", tranquilos que no me olvido y menos ahora que sino recibiré algunas bombas, aunque ya no me afectan XDDDD, demasiadas me dieron en la cabeza……._

      Muchos besazos y abrazos a todos los que estáis leyendo esto. Disfrutad del momento, disfrutad de la vida, disfrutad del amor (Hoy estoy rara, tranquilos….)

       En el anuario el nombre de Peter está tachado, pero ff.net no lo coje, imaginaros que Sirius con su pluma tachó el nombre de la rata….

       Quizás tarde un poco en subir los caps de mis ahora 2 fics, pero prometo que la espera no sea en vano. Os partiréis de risa porque cuento con la ayuda de la loka de Nury y está muy loka………

      Ya por último, agradecería que me dejarais reviews por si queréis ver algún vídeo en especial o…… _*coff* darme ánimos __*coff*  ^_____^U  _

**Magia Sin Fronter@s**

**Arwen_Magic16******

****Una de las Clony_Marauders****


	2. 2º Vídeo: Por Londres

 Y después de tanto tiempo volví….. estoy desanimada con tanto trabajo y exámenes que tengo por eso tardo tanto en subir los caps. Lo siento T___T Espero que os guste este cap. a ver si os anima más que a mí. Espero de todo corazón que os guste ^^ ok?  Si hay muchos fallos lo siento… estoy muy cansada.

  Una pequeña recomendación: Acabo de recordar una conversación con Danny (Daniela Lupin) y le dije que me gustaba tanto su fic musical que lo recomendaría a los demás. Así que leer: **"Los Merodeadores: El musical" **si os gusta reír a carcajadas. Yo cada vez que me como un mango recuerdo a Sirius XDDDDDDD

    Leer y Disfrutad (espero…):

  ** 2º Vídeo: Por Londres**

_        -¡Venga, callaos, que tenemos que poner la siguiente cinta! –espetó Hermione mientras Harry la preparaba._

_        -Pero a Ron le sobra pastelito, yo quiero un poquito T__T –dijo Sirius visiblemente "afectado"_

_        -Que no –dijo Ron apartándose._

_        -Que sí -reprendió Sirius acercándose a él_

_ Los dos se pusieron cara a cara._

_        -Que no_

_        -Que sí_

_   A los dos les pareció estar más elevados de lo común._

_        -Que noooooo_

_        -Que síiiiiiiii_

_        -¡¡¡QUE OS CALLÉIS LA BOCA!!! –los dos miraron hacia debajo de donde venía la voz- ¡¡¡Y OS BAJÉIS DE MI ESPALDA DE UNA VEEEEZ!!!!_

_         -Ups! Moony, ¿que haces allí a bajo? _

_         -Sí, Remus, ¿no es un poco incómodo?_

_         -…._

_         -¿Moony?_

_         -…_

_         -¿Remus?_

_         -…. _

_         -Bueno, pues sigamos con lo nuestro. ¡Dame pastel! _

_         -Que no te pien…._

_         -¡¡¡¡AAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!!!! Ba-ja-ros de mi es-pal-da de u-na vez ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_   Los dos dieron un brinco sobrehumano bajando de la espalda de Remus, a Ron se le cayó el pastel que fue a parar a……_

_         -¡Pero que raro estás hoy Moony! Primero te estiras en el suelo como una moqueta y ahora te embadurnas el pelo con pastel de chocolate…… sabía que eras adicto al cacao…. Peroooo no tanto. Y mira ahora me quedé sin pasteli….. ¡Aaaay!_

_     Remus agarró a Sirius del cuello y empezó a agitarlo con fuerza haciendo caso omiso de su pelo recubierto de tarta de chocolate._

_          -¡Bueno, ya está! Dentro vídeo –apremió Harry muy contento y ajeno a la discusión._

      _La pantalla se encendió pero apareció en negro, no obstante se oían voces._

 ****

       -Bueno, pues yo seré….

       -Sirius.

       -Tranquila, Lil, yo lo haré muy bien.

       -Pero Sirius.

       -Que no ves que soy el mejor en todo…..

       -¡Sirius, si no sacas la tapa del objetivo no se verá nada!

       -Ups, claro.

     Apareció un ojo azul marino enorme, se fue apartando para dejar ver a un chico vestido de muggle, con ropa moderna en un cuerpo excepcional y una mirada que derretía a cualquiera y…. (Nda Lo siento ya paro…. Me he emocionado *__*)

        -Bueno, después de este pequeño contratiempo que yo sólo he disimulado que no sabía.         

         -¬¬ Sí, claro…..

   A su lado apareció Lily vestida también de muggle y con los brazos cruzados de la desesperación.

         -¬__¬ Pues claro que sí Lily, yo sabía perfectamente que la qüamera.

         -Cámara….

         -Eso, la qüamera, pues yo sabía que estaba tapada, era para darle misterio a la cosa.

          -…….

          -^^ Pues eso, que hoy iremos a Londres por que esta chica tan linda y cabezona –dijo agarrándola por la nuca y acercándola a él- tiene que ir a la presentación del concurso.

          -¡Ey! ¡Cómo que cabezona! Bien, da igual –miró hacia la cámara zafándose de él- Cómo estaremos entre muggles volveré la cámara al estado normal y Sirius la llevará….. así que seguramente no habrá mucha calidad…..

           -TODO lo que tenga que ver conmigo tiene calidad.

           -¬¬ …. Ahora iremos a la estación de Hogsmeade hasta King's Cross y luego estaremos un rato paseando por Londres hasta la hora…. Aunque dudo que tengamos tiempo libre teniendo en cuenta que tres chicos se están retrasando demasiado….

            -¡¡¡Eooooo!!!  Ya llegamos. Hola –dijo James saludando a la cámara y besando luego a su novia.

            -Que suerte que seáis dos premios anuales, así podemos ir solos- profirió Peter aun comiéndose un pedazo de pan- Londres caerá a nuestros pies. Muhaahahahahah. Coff, coff…. 

            -Demasiadas ansias de poder Wormtail y encima te atragantas con el pan –dijo Sirius dándole golpes en la espalda.

  ***

   _     -Tendría que haber dejado que se atragantara con el pan y tirarlo a la vía del tren y luego por un puente y………_

_        -Calma……… Si no recuerdo mal…… lo del puente sí lo hiciste… -dijo Remus aguantándose la risa._

_        -Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaajaj_

_        -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry extrañado._

_       -Jaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja _

_        -¿Qué puente? _

_        -Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

_        -¿Sirius, Remus?_

_        -Jajajajajajjajajaajjaajajajaj_

_        -¡Quietus! _

_        -¡Hermione! _

_        -Es que no me dejan escuchar y cogí la varita de Remus……… ¡Mira! Ya llegaron a Londres!_

_  ****_

 -Y ahora Sirius compórtate, no muevas la cámara tanto –dijo la voz de Lily desde algún sitio.

       Se notaba que Sirius llevaba la cámara porque se desenfocaba con frecuencia.

          -Chicas guapas, chicas guapas, chicas guapas. Hay que ligar con todas. Mira, allí hay -La cámara enfocó a tres chicas que miraban un aparador- Je, je. Padfoot a la acción.

          -No, no, no. –dijo Lily poniéndose delante de la cámara.-Tú eres el encargado de la cámara y si esto lo ve a lo mejor algún hijo mío en el futuro no quiero que vea tus técnicas de ligue…..

      La cámara se giró hacia James.

           -Vaya, enhorabuena Prongs, no sabía que Lil ya estaba embarazada, así que un hijo ehhh, pillín.

           -¡¡Estás loco!! Toma –dijo Lily dándole un golpe al objetivo de la cámara.

  ***

             _-Lo ves Harry, tu madre no tenía paciencia –dijo Sirius ya sin el hechizo Quietus mirando hacia la pantalla negra de nuevo._

_             -Es que Sirius……para tener paciencia contigo………-dijo Hermione apoyándose al respaldo del sillón- Yo no hubiera podido con un Sirius adolescente, ya cuesta con uno mayor………_

_            -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –replicó Sirius._

_            -Hermione tienes razón……… pero la verdad es que te digo yo que mucha diferencia entre el Sirius adolescente y el "adulto" no hay……_

_            -Gracias Moony ¬¬ -dijo sarcástico Sirius._

_            -De nada Padfoot ^^_

_             -Venga que ya salen imágenes –dijo Ron chupándose los dedos aun, los cuales conservaban pastel de chocolate (Nda XDDDDDD menos mal que a Sirius no le ha dado por lamer el pelo de Remus……)_

_ ***_

  -Después de mucho pensar con su única neurona, Sirius ha aceptado dejar que yo lleve la cámara –dijo la voz de Remus.

              -Ja, ja, que gracioso, pues en el caso que tuviera una única neurona por lo menos sería la neurona más SEXY del mundo….. Ey, no pases de mí.

      Remus grababa una calle enorme delante suyo dejando a Sirius de lado.

               -Estamos en Oxford Street. Es la calle comercial más larga de Londres y la más concurrida, aunque ahora no hay mucha gente porque es pronto.

       Sirius volvió a meterse delante del objetivo.

                -Ya, es una pena porque así no hay tantas tías buenas para….. –Remus volvió a virar la cámara- Moony, estoy aquí ¡Eoeoeoeoe!

                -Y aquí tenemos a la parejita mirando una joyería –enfoca a James y a Lily y aumenta el zoom.

                -Este es precioso, James. Pero muy caro.

                -Da igual princesa, el dinero no cuenta.

                -Ohhh!!!! Que lindo –dijo Sirius de nuevo frente a la cámara y haciendo voz extremadamente melosa- Jamsie dame un besito –dijo lanzándose contra su amigo.

                 -Animal, me estoy ahogando, suéltame.

                 -Pero Jamsie-Pooh, yo te amo.

                 -Jajajajajaaj Lily, te salió un rival –dijo Remus tras la cámara.

                 -Ya veo –contestó la chica cruzando los brazos- Aunque creo que Blackie no es el tipo de mi James.

                 -T__T Oh, Lily, eres muy mala. Me has herido el corazón –dijo Sirius visiblemente afectado (Nda En broma, claro)

                 -Ay, que pena el perrito con el ego herido –dijo Lily acariciándole el pelo.

                  -Así mejor =^__^=

                  -Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Pet? –preguntó Remus moviendo la cámara.

                  -Creo que entró en una tienda de allí –dijo la voz de James.

          Remus movió la cámara hacia la derecha mientras caminaba y justo cuando grababa "Tienda Magia Potagia" fue casi arrollado por cierto regordete que salía corriendo y gritando. A pesar de todo Remus pudo grabar lo que ocurrió.

                    -¡¡¡SOCORROOOOO!!!

                    -¿Que ocurre Wormtail? –preguntó James extrañado.

            El aludido abrió muchos los ojos y cogió el cuello de la camisa de James por los dos lados y hablando en susurros enfermos y con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas dijo:

                     -La Cabraaaaaaaaa, la maldicióooooooon, el malignoooooooo

              Todos estaban así O__ô….. incluso los que observaban la pantalla de "cine". Sirius (el de la peli) se adelantó y le pegó tal golpe en la cabeza a la rata asquerosa (Nda Lo siento ^^U) que de poco no se le despega de los hombros y hace un dúo con Nick Casi Decapitado….

           ****

       _            -¡Que bestia! –dijo Hermione con la boca abierta._

_                   -Pues le tendría que haber dado más fuerte, de todas formas no le dolió………no tiene cerebro._

_           ****_

                       -Y ahora habla normal, aunque tú de normal tienes poco.

                        -T___T Es que ahí dentro hay un hombre malo que le ha tirado la maldición imperdonable más grave a una cabraaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa, tengo miedo.

                        -¿De que estás hablando? –preguntó Remus desde detrás de la cámara.

                        -Es cierto, llevaba una varita extraña y apuntó a un sombrero raro y dijo "_Avada Kedavra_" y algo de una pata de cabra T__T y luego sacó un conejo y seguro que le quiere romper la pata tambiéeeeeeen T__T Lo admito soy un cobardeeeeeee, tengo miedo. ;__;

       Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero entonces se oyó una carcajada femenina, la cámara apuntó a Lily que se reía con muchas ganas con una mano en el abdomen y lágrimas en los ojos.

                           -ajajajajjajajaaj _Abra Kadabra Pata de Cabra_ ajajajajjaajajjaaj ¿La maldición Imperdonable? ajajajajajajja Peter creo que te has confundido XDDDDDDDDD

         _****_

_             En la sala Herminione  y Harry se revolcaban por el suelo._

_                 -ajajajajaja que idiota, La Pata de la Cabra ajajajajajaja_

_                 -aajjajajajja pues imagínate que en vez de sacar al conejo saca una rata  ajajajajajajajajaa el pobre se muere del susto ajajajjajajajajajaja_

_         ****_

             Lily les explicó todo lo que significaba y ahora la cámara se movía desenfocada de la risa por culpa de Remus, cuando se enfocó todavía se podía ver a Sirius y James riéndose y a Peter rojo como un tomate.

              -Será mejor que vayamos a la sede del concurso –dijo Lily mirando al reloj- Cierra la cámara Remus.

        _***_

_            -Joooo, ¿ya está? –dijo Harry._

_            -No, ahora sigue, ahora saldrá tu madre y un montón de chicas más guapísimas todas, no veas lo bien que me lo pasé –dijo Sirius casi babeando._

_            -¬¬ (Hermione) Menos mal que tu no llevabas la cámara…………_

_            -Pues que yo sepa a Remsie se le iban los ojos más que a mí XDDDD_

_        ***_

         En ese momento la pantalla volvió a encenderse y enfocó lo que parecía un teatro grande y lujoso lleno de gente. La cámara parecía encontrarse en lo que parecía uno de los palcos superiores. Se asomó la cabeza de James.

              -Como aquí todos somos magos la cámara vuelve a funcionar sola. Bien, ahora esperaremos a que salga Lily, es la prueba de la presentación en belleza que puntúa un 10%... a Lily no le gustaba mucho esa idea porque es un poco feminista pero al final ha accedido. De todas formas sólo tiene que desfilar y presentarse así que al que no le gusta la idea es mí.

       Las luces se apagaron y salió en escena un hombre que bien podría ser el padre de Lockhart pues tenía la misma ondulación en el pelo (Nda XDDDDD) 

                -Hola a todos, aquí empieza el Concurso Internacional de Brujaaaaaaaas!!! Ayer estuvimos con las Brujas de América y hoy nos toca con las de Europa. Ahora irán desfilando para que las conozcáis mejooooooor!!!! 

        Se escuchó la voz de Sirius aun lado.

                 -Mirar este folleto, salen las de ayer…. Dios mío que buena que está esta, y esta seguro que gana, has visto que par de……

                 -¡Padfoot! –rugió la voz de James mientras la cámara iba filmando a las dos primeras candidatas.

                 -¿Qué? Decía dos par de….. de…. Orejas, no, mejor de ojos.

                 -Me da igual lo que pienses, se supone que tendrías que estar de parte de Lil, además ella tiene los ojos maaaaaas bonitos del mundo, son verdes brillantes y…..

                 -Ok, ok, ya lo pillamos, pero señor enamorado, tu prometida está apunto de salir.

           En ese momento Lily salió mientras anunciaban su nombre. Llevaba una túnica corta (nueva de la época de los 70) con los brazos anchos y unos tacones altos.

                  -¿Cómo demonios puede caminar con eso? –preguntó Remus.

                  -Miradla, parece un ángel *suspiro de James*

                  -Un ángel caído del cielo serás tú como no dejes de asomarte así –dijo Peter- Prongs "el ángel caído del palco" ajajjajjaaj ¡Auch! Padfoot ¿Por qué me pegas?

                   -No lo sé.

                   -¬¬ Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre y no me gusta….. ¡Auch! Para Sirius…. ¡Auch! ¿Moony? ¿Y por qué me pegas tú ahora?

                   -Por que ahora Lily va a hablar y quiero que te calles antes de que Prongs te tire a ti desde aquí arriba por no dejarle escuchar.

           Después de una chica morena de largos cabellos negros se bajara de una pequeña tarima Lily se colocó en ella entre los silbidos de los palcos superiores de los acompañantes muchos proferidos por sus amigos…. Bueno, los silbidos cesaron  porque los otros tres intentaban agarrar a James antes de que saltara al palco de al lado para pegarle a unos chicos que habían chillado "vaya par de ojazos".

                       -Bien, soy Lillian Evans –dijo la chica con su voz amplificada por un "_Sonorus" en su garganta- Vengo de Hogwarts y la razón por la que acepté participar es el afán de probarme a mi misma y ¡¡¡demostrar a todo el mundo que las mujeres no somos inferiores y no somos solamente cuerpo y cara bonita!!! Y…… –Todo estaba sumido en un gran silencio- Es un gran placer poder ser una de las muchísimas brujas jóvenes que participan en este honorable concurso._

      Sonrisa de Lily como la de un anuncio de dentífrico =) / …...Aplausos…… / =O suspiro de Lily.

                        -Y mira que se lo he dicho veces, que no se deje llevar por su alma feminista…. –se escuchó la voz de James a un lado.

                        -Por lo menos se aprendió bien mi sonrisa Nº 326 –halagó Sirius- …. La "todopoderosa" sonrisa cautivadora, bueno, no es tan buena como la mía pero……

                         -Wormtail apaga la cámara antes de que el ególatra egocéntrico se empiece a besar el mismo.

    La rata (Nda: Valeeeeee….) "Peter" agarró la cámara y justo cuando la iba a apagar Sirius dijo sus últimas palabras.

                         -Buena idea Moony *__*  -Sirius sacó un espejo de vete a saber donde…. Y empezó a lanzarse besos- =3 / = 3 Muakks Muakkss Kisssss Kisssss Hay que ver lo guapo que eres Sirius Black, las nenas te adoran, el mundo es tuyo (Nda *___* Será egocéntrico pero es sincero….)

     ****

_               -¬¬ (todos a Sirius)_

_              -(Sirius a todos) Sí, ya lo sé………Era un espejo demasiado pequeño para mostrar TOOODA mi GRAN belleza, pero es que en Hogsmeade no había más grandes……… ¿Qué?_

_              -Nunca cambiarás Padfoot………-dijo Remus._

_             -Pues menos mal, si cambiara sería una desgracia para el mundo, ¿os imagináis que me volviera feo? Que tonterías digo, eso es imposible. Antes que eso McGonagall y Dumbledore pasan una noche loca  en la habitación de Snape……Eso no pasará ¿verdad?_

_      Pero nadie le contestó, pues todos estaban de nuevo mirando la pantalla ya que habían vuelto a parecer imágenes después del último corte._

_             -Nadie me comprende T__T –dijo Sirius antes de volver a prestar atención._

_  ***  _

     -¿Dónde dijo Lily que la esperáramos? –comentó Remus apoyado en lo que parecía un puente.

               -Aquí mismo, en el puente. Me ha dicho que todas las concursantes saldrán por aquella puerta –comentó James adoptando la misma postura que su amigo con los brazos apoyados en el puente y mirando el lago.

               -Es decir…… que todas las chicas guapas……. Saldrán por allí –dijo Peter (Nda Pero mira que va lento el tonto….) 

               -Chicas guapas ¿Dónde? –la cámara viró rápidamente de un lado a otro….. estaba claro que era Sirius el que la llevaba. Estaba a punto de tirarla por el puente cuando, por desgracia…. Mejor dicho, por suerte se tropezó con Peter que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (Nda No me canso….)

                -Uy, que susto –suspiró Sirius- pensé que había chicas guapas y yo sin haberme preparado mi Nº 26 "Irresistible look" (Nda Yaaaaa, ya sé que soy mala en Inglés, pero creo que esto es algo así como "Mirada Irresistible" y sino pues da igual por que yo soy la autora y me puedo inventar las palabras XDDD)

           La cámara siguió encendida aunque ahora era James quien la llevaba enfocando cualquier tontería por el echo de lelvar algo muggle entre las manos.

                 -Ehhh ya salen –gritó Sirius y rápidamente adoptó una pose de chulito-creído-sex-simbol con una mano en su barbilla.

      Pasaron varias chicas y ninguna le hizo caso.

                  -Estás perdiendo facultades Pafoot… -dijo James mientras le grababa.

                  -Nooooo, esta es mi peor pesadilla T__T Ya sé =] La culpa es de Wormtail.

                  -O__O ¿Y yo que he hecho ahora? 

       Sirius agarró a Peter y le puso medio cuerpo fuera del puente como si lo fuera a tirar.

                   -Por tu culpa las chicas no se acercan. 

                   -T__T No es mi culpa nací así. Suéltame…. –miró abajo- ¡No! ¡No me sueltes! ;__;

                   -Vamos era una broma –dijo Sirius- Ahora te subo.

        Pero…..

                   -Hola monada, eges un chico muy lindo.

        Sirius notó que alguien le decía estas palabras a él y giró su mirada a la derecha. Una rubia despampanante le dedicaba una mirada pícara y sensual. Obviamente se olvidó de todo y como buen caballero le besó la mano.

                     -¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!! (Choooooffff!!!!!!!)

                     -Es un placer conocerla mademoiselle- él había notado su acento francés-. ¿Quiere tomar algo? 

                     -¡Oh! Oui. Segá un gran placeg.

       Sirius se marchó a una cafetería cercana con la francesita mientras James enfocaba el río que por suerte no llevaba mucha corriente. Peter estaba boca arriba ya que gracias al serrín compactado de su cerebro y su gran barriga flotaba fácilmente mientras escupía un pez que se le había metido por la boca (Nda Que asco… pobre pez….)

                      -¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Y Sirius y Peter?

        Voltearon al oír la voz de Lily. James enfocó sus lindos ojos con un suspiro.

                      -Será mejor que ayudemos a Wormtail……. Padfoot ha ido a tomar….. un café…..

        La cámara se cerró.

   ****

                 _   -Un café………me tomé un café con pastelitos……lo que me recuerda que tengo hambre ¡Uy! Mira, si Moony tiene un poco de chocolate en el pelo. –dijo Sirius acercándose a él._

_                   -No te atrevas Padfoot, ¡¡¡¡¡¡nooooooo!!!!!_

_       Los tres chicos observaban a Remus correr perseguido por Sirius. _

_                   -Parece que se lo pasaban bien en el colegio –dijo Ron._

_                   -Sí, y mi madre realmente era guapísima._

_                   -Y toda una heroína –comentó Hermione- Yo también soy feminista como ella._

_                  -Pero no eres guapa. –dijo Ron._

_                 -¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!_

_       Harry estaba en uno de los sillones solo mientras los demás corrían a su alrededor persiguiéndose lo unos a los otros. _

_                  -Bueno, pues yo voy a poner la próxima película._

_ ****_

¡¡Por fin!! Madre mía que lenta que me estoy volviendo, creo que es porque no tengo tiempo para nada @___@ Trabajos, deberes, exámenes, trabajos X__x

         Siento mucho lo que me estoy tardando con el Regreso de Lily, tened compasión de mí T__T En serio sniff, snifff….

        Nota: Pueden transformar la cámara con magia porque Dumbledore les dio permiso para usarla a James y Lily. (Por si acaso)

    CONTESTO REVIEWS:

     **L-O: A mi también me encantan los Merodeadores *__* Gracias por tus elogios, con el otro fic seguiré pronto, es que estoy muy liada. Besazos ^^**

    **Lourdes Ariki: Nury te manda saludos, se puso muy contenta cuando pusiste su nombre en el review. Hacemos muy buen equipo porque estamos lokas XDDDD. Intentaré seguir pronto mis dos fics. Gracias por el review Abrazoooos.**

    **Ana Black: Bueno, es que Sirius es así de narcisista, que monooooo *__* *suspiro* él sólo es sincero. Muchos besos.**

    **Jack Dawson: Me alegro de que te rieras ^^ gracias por enviarme un review y muchísimos besos. Intentaré segui pronto el otro fic T__T**

     **Ralkm:** Hola! Bien, pues no voy a poner parejas por que sería una tontería ponerlas aquí. A ver si en el próximo pongo mas Remsie para que babees XDDDDDD Besos.

     **Hermione de Potter**: En absoluto se me ocurriría juntar a Ron y a Herm y menos en este fic. No-Romances aquí te lo prometo. Me alegro de que te encantara ^^ Abrazos Hermi.

     **Gaby-Chan**: Siento el retraso T__T Gracias por el review Muchos Besos.

     **Sadyc**: Resulta que yo también pienso que James es cazador (es la realidad) pero como en la peli lo ponen buscador pues que cada uno piense lo que quiera XDDDD Yo también quiero una tele así T__T pero no la tengo….. Snape saldrá más adelante, pobrecillo lo que le espera XDDD

      **Lillian Malfoy**: Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Espero que sigas leyéndolo. Muchos abrazos.

      **Arwen Black**: Tu trankila que Sirius y Remsie no se enamorarán tan pronto. Son jóvenes y rebeldes (más Sirius que Remus) y harán locuras XDDD y seguirán así por un tiempo, James no tanto por Lily pero bueno…. Cariños a ti también.

      **Nicky**: Espero que te sigas espatarrando por el suelo XD y que te haya gustado este también ok? Besazos

      **Yverne: Anda, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti XDDDD Estaría más que encantada de poder charlar contigo por msm. Supongo que te lo pasaste bien con tu novio ¿es como Sirius? *__* Ya ando soñando…………… Me alegro que te guste este. Muuuuuchos besos.**

      **Hally Black**: Querida Hally estoy contigo como verás en lo de Peter. Intento que le pase todo lo malo a él =) XDDDD que se muera la rata…… Bueno espero que te haya gustado lo que le he hecho sufrir.

      **Nury**: Clonyyyyyyyy te exo un montón de menos loky T__T hace muxooooo que no hablamos. Supongo que el tío Voldy te tiene encerrada limpiando la mano de plata de la guarra de la rata o obligandote a leer fics de Ginny XDDDDDDDD Joooo a ver si se arregla pronto tu ordenador…. T__T Que el poder Clony te acompañe.

      ** Agatha L: Supongo que te gustó ver a Ron con chocolate en sus dedos XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Abrazos.**

       **Diel**: Sí, ya sé que MI Sirius es genial….. Recuerda que hay que compartirlo. Espero que estés contenta con lo que he puesto sobre el XDDDDDDD Come frutas y verduras tú también y cuidate muuuucho Besos.

       **MarlenGryffindor**: Hola frieeeeennnddddd ya sabes que yo no te olvido ^^ Espero que continúes pronto tus fics ok? Muchísimos besitos y una vaquita….. vale, ya lo dejo……. XDDDDD Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado.

       **Ángela**: Ya he dicho que no pondré romances del presente, de todas formas me gustan los Si/He y como ella es la única chica hay detalles con todos XDDDDD Muchos besos y abrazos.

       **Melianay**: Lily tiene como amigos a los Merodeadores porque es que siempre la meten en un grupo cerrado con Arabella, alguna Susan o algo así y es un grupo muy cerrado así ella es amiga de todo el mundo pero su único grupo es el de los chicos. Yo también estoy obsesionada, sobretodo con Sirius *__* ajajajaj Besazos. Intentaré actualizar pronto T__T

        **Sulley**: Hola loky! Bueno pues me alegro de que te haya gustado y yo también amo a Sirius….. *suspiro* espero hablar pronto contigo. Besos.

        **Lupina**: ¡¡¡¡¡Prima!!!!! (quizás no recuerdes nada porque estábamos borraxas (B) (B)) XDDDDD Tú si que eres la mejor, me muero de ganas de que subas el de A que te atreves, yo no tengo muchas fuerzas con mi otro fic T__T estoy muy liada T__T Ya te echo de menos a ti y a Nury, hace mucho que no hablo con vosotras. 237490237543630727286207594075409373496709673490370 te doy de nuevo a ti xocolatines sensuales para que pases buena semana.

        **Yo misma: Yo misma, yo misma, ¿Quién es? Claro, yo misma…. Que pena…… XDDDDDD**

        **Risha Weasley: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Muchísimos abrazos.**

        **Gwen_Malfoy**: Como ves lo sigo yo XDDD espero que te guste este nuevo cap ^^ Abrazos y besos.

    Ufffff, por fin acabé todo. Bueno, espero que perdonéis mis retrasos. Mañana examen de recuperación T__T noooooo quiero @__@

              Muchos besos a todos y ya sabéis….. **Magia Sin Fronteras**!!!!!!!!****** De vuestra amiga loka:**

**Arwen_Magic16**

**Una de las Clony_Marauders**

**Meldë Losillë**

      

 

               

 _  ___


	3. 3º Vídeo: ¿X?

Ya está aquí, ya volvió, la lokaaaaaa, **Arwennnnnnn**!!!!

Hola a todosssss ^^ ¿Cómo estáis? Sé que me he tardado mucho. Y que hace mucho que la gente de mi msn no sabe de mí…. Estos días he estado muy enferma por el asma y volví al **hospital U___U Me duelen los pinchazos… Tanto suero intravenoso y tanta mascarilla…. Pero ****_no_ os preocupéis. Creo que estoy más loka que antes y es que: HAY QUE SER OPTIMISTA ^^ Os quiero muchísimo a todos ^_____^ **

Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo…. Especial **FANS de **REMSIE** y el final de **SIRIUS** total. ****Snape entra en acción… o más bien le hacen entrar… y **Tito Voldy** se muere por participar en esto….**

-Con la colaboración de mi clony **Nury** (te exo de menos….) y **Tito Voldy**….

-Especiales Gracias XD a **Hally Black** que me envió un review pidiendo más dolor para la rata y me mostró una idea…. Ajajajjaaj pues te he hecho caso…. Tu idea entra en el fic XDDDD 

-Los párrafos finales para la loka de **Karolyna Silver**. Tú pides y yo te doy. XDDDDDDDDDD

-Y muchos besos a todos. Necesito vuestro apoyo más que nunca ^_____^ Además, podéis dejar reviews con vuestras ideas, seguro que así lo disfrutaremos más.

Empieza la función:

**3º Película: ¿X?**

_ -A ver, a ver…-Harry seguía buscando la 3º película entre los gritos y persecuciones- Aquí está…¿X? Que nombre más raro…_

_ Iba a preguntarle a su padrino pero notó que ya tenía problemas ahora que parecía que Remus estaba sacando su instinto asesino… Puso la película con tranquilidad. De nuevo se oían voces pero no imágenes así que pensó que aun no habían aprendido a manejar la cámara._

_***_

-¿Crees que Lil se de cuenta de que la cosa esta **no** está en su habitación? –preguntó la voz sensual (Nda *-*) de un chico que parecía ir corriendo.

-Esperemos que no Padfoot –respondió una voz asquerosa y estúpida a la que todos odiamos y se cayó por un puente y ojalá se muera y…. vale… respondió Peter (Nda ¡Ahg! Que asco) 

De pronto salió la primera imagen: El lago. 

-La encendí sin querer… -dijo Sirius- Dejemos que vuele libre cual lechuza en caluroso amanecer…

-¬___¬ Ahora entiendo porque todos esos libros de poesía estaban en tu baúl…. Los usas para aprender a conquistar a las chicas.

La cámara iba por detrás de los chicos grabándoles la parte posterior de la cabeza (Nda *___________* ojalá bajara un poco más abajo en el caso de Sirius….) 

-¡¡¡HAS OSADO REVISAR MI BAÚL!!! –explotó el atractivo chico.

***

_ En el salón todos pararon de pelearse ya que el grito de Sirius les perforó los oídos traspasando la pantalla._

_ -Podrías avisar, Harry ¬¬ -dijeron todos a la vez sentándose en sus respectivos lugares._

_ -No es mi culpa, sois vosotros a los que os ha dado la gana de empezar a perseguiros unos a otros. Callaros que quiero ver lo que pasa_

_ -¿Que película será? -preguntó en un murmuro Sirius- No me acuerdo..._

_ -No lo sé –respondió Remus sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo con pecas pasaba un dedo por la túnica del licántropo aun llena de chocolate. _

***

En el lago se veía un primer plano de Sirius mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo y al fondo la Rata… Peter, tumbado boca arriba con un ojo morado producido por el incidente del baúl, a Siri-boy no le gusta que revisen su baúl y menos una rata asquerosa.

-Bien, os explicaré el plan de hoy –dijo el atractivo muchacho guardándose el espejo mientras la cámara le enfocaba-. Lily no volverá hasta la tarde y yo y Wormtail hemos decidido que esta será una cinta hecha por y para Marauders ^^ Y como yo soy EL MEJOR pues la presento. Ahora iremos a gravar a Moony…. Pero a ESCONDIDAS… vamos a ver que hace en su tiempo libre... Espero que no esté haciendo cositas…. Venga, vamos Pet.

-@_____@ ¿eh? –contentó la rata gorda y traidora (^^) todavía mareada por los golpes de Sirius.

-¬¬ Nada… -lo agarró de la túnica y se lo llevó a rastras.

La cámara se cerró un momento por orden de Siriusín.

***

-_¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde esta grabación? –se preguntó Sirius con una mano en la barbilla._

-_Eso mismo me pregunto… –dijo Remus con una cara muy extraña (Nda pero igualmente atractiva XD)- __…¿Y cual será la razón por la que YO no la recuerde?.... AAAAAhhhhh, ya lo sé…. Quizá…¡¡POR QUE NADIE ME AVISÓ QUE ME GRAVABAIS A ESCONDIDAS!!_

_ -^^U ajajajaja Bueno, sí quizá sea por eso que tú no la recuerdes... El caso es que yo sí lo sabía pero no logro sonsacárselo a mi mente…_

_ -Con tan pocas neuronas... –murmuró Remsie siendo oído sólo por Ronnie que se acercaba peligrosamente a la oreja de su ex profesor aun llena de cacao _(Nda: EEEEYYYYY Trankilo todo el mundo… esto no es SLASH… de todas formas este fic está loko… como yo… así que no os preocupéis… XDDDD)

_ -Quizá… -empezó Hermione con esa cara sombría típica de la película Nº 1…escena de las escaleras… después de ver a Fluffy por primera vez… "Quizá esté guardando algo"…. XDD pues así… (ya me desvié del tema U__U)- Quizá…. Quizá… alguien…. No quería que lo recordarais…. Quizá fuisteis testigos de algún asesinato…._

_ -O____O (cara de todos menos de Harry…que dijo: )_

_ -Sí, si, Hermy… ya te dije que dejaras de leer tantos libros de Agatha Christie y Conan Doyle… y seguro que sigues viendo la serie manga de Shinichi Kudo…esa de los crímenes… (Nda Por cierto…si sabéis cual es el final de esa serie contádmelo XD Me volví a desviar…)_

_ Todos siguieron con cara extrañada pero atentos al video que se volvió a encender…según Hermione… podrían ser testigos de algún funesto asesinato MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA…Vale ya Tito Voldy… tu no estás en este fic ¬¬._

_ ***_

Uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts… Peter desmayado detrás de unas cortinas… Sirius escondido detrás del retrato de la Bruja Tuerta… La cámara gravando… Algo rompe el silencio… se abre la joroba de la bruja y… y…. ¿será quizás un monstruo de tres cabezas…? ¿Será un dementor putrefacto? ¿Será Tito Voldy con el tutú rosa que alguien le manchó?... 

**¡Quien será lo sabremos después de publicidad!**

Ya volvimos… XDDD Bien… pues no es nada horrible sino una linda criatura *___* de ojos dorados… que vigila que no haya nadie por los pasillos antes de salir de la joroba con los bolsillos rebosantes de chocolate especial Honeydukes… Claro, que, no sabe, que alguien le observa…. Un objetivo… un par de ojos azul oscuro… 

-Por fin logré llegar… -suspiró Remus limpiándose un poco la túnica- Necesitaba mi ración de chocolate *o* 

-Eso es característico de Moony… -susurró Sirius a la cámara.

Remus empezó a caminar seguido por: 

**La cámara, Padfoot, Peter arrastrado por Sirius, todos vosotros, Harry y sus amigos que están viendo la película, Tito Voldy enfadado porque quiere salir, Rowling dándole el biberón a su hijo, Gary Oldman ensayando el papel de Sirius Black para el prisionero de Azkaban, la señora Norris y Crookshanks buscando a Scabbers, Myrtle llorando, Emma Watson y Rupert Grint haciéndose fotos divertidas por Colin, Dumbledore buscando calcetines, un boggart convertido en luna llena, el primo Dudley tapándose la colita de cerdo con sus manos acechado por Malfoy y algunos Slytherins, tía Marge convertida en globo rojo con todos sus perros persiguiéndola desde Mallorca, Chris Columbus hablando con Alfonso Cuarón sobre el dinero que se gana siendo director de HP y…. Daniel Radcliffe tomando un té con Michael Jackson y la Realeza Británica**

(Nda: Lo siento, las medicinas que me tomo para la lokura no funcionan a veces…)

**Rebobinemos: ***"ifsidfysdoifysdoiyfsodifyofysdufysodyfsidofysdoifsdoiyfosdfisdf"*****

Remus empezó a caminar seguido de muy de cerca por la cámara y Sirius arrastrando a Peter. Pero de pronto tuvieron que parar porque el joven licántropo saludó a alguien.

-Hola Severus ^^ 

La cámara apuntó hacia un chico de la misma edad que Remus, algo más serio pero también atractivo (Nda Acordaros del anuario del cap. 1) El muchacho se quedó sin hablar unos minutos.

***

_ -¿Ese es el profesor Snape? –preguntó Hermione- Jooooo, **podría haberse quedado así…**_

_ -¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ???? –chillaron todos._

_ -^^U Que… **que bonito día hace por aquí**._

_ -¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! _

_ ***_

-¿Que demonios quieres, Lupin? –preguntó Snape.

-**Hip**, ^__________^- Sevvy, **hip, puedes llamarme ****hip Remusín si quieres ^^ ****Hip, ****hip… **

Severus abrió los ojos como platos O__________O y miró de soslayo muchos de los envoltorios de chocolate que había esparcidos por el suelo. Cogió uno que había cerca suyo y lo leyó:

**Chocolates Licor Loko**

**Con Grandes dosis de Hidromiel en cada tableta de _chocolate_ **

**disfrutarás mientras tu corazón rabioso _late_.**

**_(No recomendado tomarse más de dos seguidas)_**

****

****Snape se dio cuenta de que habría más de 30 envoltorios y que Remus tenía las mejillas sonrosadas mientras aullaba bailando sensualmente…. 

Sirius, que estaba en shock, divisó cerca suyo un paquete cerrado de 50 tabletas que Remus había perdido y despertó a Peter.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo la rata medio dormida.

-Tienes una importante misión.

-¿Yoooo? *_*

-Sí, debes vigilar a Remus… y seguirlo… ok?

Peter asintió, miró hacia Severus y Remus y hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué le pasa a…? ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius?.... Esto es muy extraño…

Remus seguía bailando con gran profesionalidad evitando que Snape escapara.

-¡¡Déjame en paz, estúpido!! 

-No me llamo estúpido, me llamo Remise-Pooh –Severus miró con asco las tabletas restantes- ¡¡Aaaaaaa!! Ya se lo que quiere Sevvy…. Sevvy quiere xocolatitossssssss o---^O^ ---o 

El chico de ojos dorados rebuscó en su túnica y le dio a Severus una de las tabletas más grandes.

-^^ Te la regalo.

-¿Para que **mierda** quiero yo una **asquerosa** tableta de chocolate? –Snape tiró la tableta al suelo y la **pisoteó con fuerza saltando encima de ella. (_Salta, salta, salta, salta, salta, sin pararrrrrrr…._) **

-O__O -Remus se quedó paralizado.

-No… me… gusta… tu… chocolate - (_Salta, salta, salta, salta, salta, sin parar….)_

Dos horas después…..

-Ya está… creo que nunca más te atreverás a darme una asquerosa chocolatina.

-O_________O

-¿Lupin? 

-O_________________O

-Ey, tú, tú, Lupin…

-O__________________________O

Severus le tocó la túnica con un dedo para saber si estaba vivo. Remus cayó hacia atrás como si fuera una estatua de piedra (Por la impresión, claro está… no es que Tito Voldy haya traído a Bassy el basilisco, el primo de la cámara secreta….) 

-¿He sido yo? –preguntó Severus….- No, bueno, yo me marcho….

Se fue. Peter, que seguía escondido, salió y se acercó con la cámara a Remus, que seguía en el suelo (O____O) 

-Moony, soy yo, Wormtail… ¿Remus? ¿Moony? … A ver, piensa, piensa… ¿que puede hacer que Remus despierte?

Peter estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de miles de envoltorios de chocolate….. pasaron muchos minutos….. 

_"Y llegaron, la 1, y las 2 y las 3… Y las 4 y las 5 y las 6…..."_

Remus dijo algo en sueños….

-Mi chocolate……

-Claro, ya lo tengo –dijo la rata- Lo que despierta a Moony es…. es….. oooo, se me olvidó….. 

(¬¬) 

-Mi chocolate….

-Eso eraaaaa, su… su… se me volvió a olvidar….

(¬¬) 

Remus se levantó. 

-MI CHO-CO-LA-TE.

Remus se volvió a estirar.

-¿Su chocolate? –dijo mirando a la cámara… el objetivo, amargado hizo que sí con gestos.- Claro, el chocolate…. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Que haría yo sin mi inteligencia. 

De repente muchos tomates y verduras en general caen encima de Peter…. Todo provocado por los lectores de este fanfic XD

-A ver si con esto despiertas…. –Peter le acercó una tableta a Remus y la movió por su cara.

Lupin se la tragó de un bocado arrancándole casi un dedo a Wormtail… aunque no fue así…. Que irónico… un dedo… vale, ya sigo… _._

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAA??????

-O___ô ¿Quién? –preguntó la rata inmunda chupándose el dedo adolorido.

Remus agarró a Peter de la túnica.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SERPIENTE QUE HA DESPRECIADO MI CHO-CO-LA-TE?????

-¿Snape? –Lupin asintió mientras sus ojos se tornaban demoníacos- Pues, se fue. Como tú no contestabas se fue.

-Se fue…. Se fue… -dijo Remsie _a-pa-ren-te-men-te más calmado. Se acercó a la cámara y empezó a cantar:_

"Se fue, se fue, como serpiente entre tinieblas 

se fue y nunca más supe yo de ella 

se fue y rompió mi chocolate, 

se fue y nunca más le daré" 

-Se fue…. SE FUE, ESE MALDITO SE FUE Y YOOOOO PIDO VENGANZAAAA. MUAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, =] (6)(6)(6) 

Sus ojos desorbitados y su sonrisa loka hicieron que hasta la cámara se estremeciera. Remus agarró a Peter de nuevo por la túnica y se lo llevó pasillo abajo. La cámara volvió a cerrarse.

***

_ -Jajajaj, que locuras hacíamos en esa época…-dijo Remus- ¿Verdad Sirius? ¿Sirius?-miró a su alrededor, los sillones de los demás habían desaparecido- ¿Chicos? Ey, ¿Dónde estáis todos?_

_ Se puso de pie y pudo vislumbrar a todos los demás en la otra punta de la sala. Mirándolo con caras asustadas. _

_ -¿Qué os ocurre? ¬¬_

_ -T___T Tenemos miedo, seguro que ahora viene a por nosotros dosssss –dijeron abrazados Sirius y Ronnie mientras lloraban- Nosotros no queríamos tirar el pastel de chocolate… Remus querrá venganzaaaaaa ahora…_

_ -Remus, cálmate… No te preocupes, está todo controlado –dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente a él- Respira hondo, colabora y nadie saldrá herido…_

_ -¿¿¿O___ô???_

_ -Exacto –corroboró Harry- todo irá bien. Tú sólo cálmate. _

_ -Pero si yo no he hecho nada –dijo Remus acercándose a los demás.._

_ -Quietooooo, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte Remus, entiéndenos. Vamos, Harry. ¡¡Sobre él!!._

_ Se tiraron sobre Remus y con magia le inmovilizaron._

_ -Soltadmeeeee, eso fue hace muchos añosssss, fue el chocolate de hidromiel._

_ -No podemos estar seguros de eso. No podemos correr el riesgo –le respondió Harry atando a Remus con una cuerda irrompible._

_ -T_____T soltadme…_

_ -¿Ya está atado? –preguntó temeroso Ron._

_ -Sí, ya no puede hacernos nada por su obsesión con el chocolate… -respondió Sirius acercando su sillón a su antiguo lugar._

_ -Ya podemos volver a la película. ¿Todos preparados? –preguntó Harry._

_ **Sirius**: OHH YEESSSSS_

_ **Ron**: SIIIII_

_ **Hermione**: Clarooooo _

_ **Remus**: Soltadmeeee T________T _

_ -Pues PLAY!!_

_ ***_

La cámara gravaba a Remus, estaba con los ojos viciosos mirando unos planos sobre una mesa.

-Aquí dejaremos el aparato… entonces Peter le conduce…. Lo encendemos… sí….. MUAAHAHAHAHAHA Aprenderá a no meterse con los chocolates de Remus J. Lupin….

-Remus, ya llegó el paquete.

-¿Ya llegó? Bien –Remus se acercó y abrió un gran paquete. Con la varita hizo levitar el objeto que se encontraba en el interior:

-¿¿Una 'tevelusión'??

-¬¬ Televisión. Y sí, es una de ellas, con video incorporado… y la película que buscaba. 

(Nda Es mi fic…. Comprender que hay cosas imposibles que pueden ocurrir… XDDDDDDDD)

-¿¿Y de donde has sacado el dinero…??

-Lo he _tomado prestado_ de Sirius, no le importará… Además, era una oferta única de "_Artículos muggles para gente mágica" _ Funcionarán unos días en el ambiente mágico de Hogwarts y yo obtendré mi venganza.

-Sí, supongo.

-Y todo irá perfecto.

-Sí, supongo.

-Y tú serás el encargado de llevar la serpiente a la trampa.

-Sí, supongo… ¿¿¿¿Quéeeee???? 

-Ven, que te explico el plan…. 

**Kdjfusdifuifudfsdfsdufiudsifoudsifusdfusdiofudsioufosdiufsdoiufcxkcjzxlkjckzxjcz **

_(plan codíficado….)_

-¿Lo has entendido todo? –Peter asintió con desgana- Muy bien.

-¿Pero no tendríamos que esperar a mañana? Quiero decir…. Así Prongs también podría participar y encontraríamos a Sirius y todos juntos….

-¬¬ Nooooo, se hará hoy. James no volverá hasta el anochecer. Lily llegará antes y no nos lo permitirá. Sirius anda perdido vete a saber donde… y yo quiero la venganza AHORA. Así que prepárate y llévate la cámara.

-U___U

****

_ -Desde luego Moony, yo te gravé a escondidas, pero tú tomaste prestado mi dinero sin permiso… -dijo Sirius._

_ -T___T Soltaaaaaadme…._

****

-Bien, todo preparado. –murmuró Peter- La cámara es invisible. Remus se ha ido a hacer algo que no sé lo que es…. yo soy el héroe (vuelven a caer tomates y verduras) T__T Me cayó una lechuga en el ojo.

Se escuchan pasos. Aparece Severus.

-Hola Snape.

-Oh, noooo, otro merodeador loko ¡No! 

-Yo sólo quería decirte que el profesor de Pociones quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y por qué he de creerte?

-Pues no me creas. Yo te llevo hacia donde está. Si no quieres venir, tú mismo.

-De acuerdo, Pettigrew, te sigo.

Llegaron hasta el fondo de un corredor inutilizado.

-Estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte seguido…

-Oh, vamos Snape, no me dirás que tienen miedo… ^^ Auch! Vale, vale, pero no me pegues… Es detrás de esas cortinas. Hay una puerta. Ahí es.

-Umm… Tú primero. Te doy el privilegio, Pettigrew. 

-¿Qué?... eeeeee… no, si yo ya me iba…

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte –Severus empezó a empujarlo hasta la sala secreta- Vamos, venga. –Abrieron la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro. Snape murmuró _Lumos! Pero antes de que ese hechizo fuera útil se sintió volar por el aire junto con Peter, que gritaba histérico. La cámara seguía todos los movimientos. Y con la visión nocturna pudo vislumbrar a Remus en un rincón riendo divertido._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Y empezó el diabólico plan de Remus:

La cámara estaba puesta por encima de las cabezas de los presentes. Se observaba una televisión con video y dos chicos adolescentes atados en unas tablas frente a la pantalla aun sin imágenes. Remus estaba de pie observándolos hasta que los despertó _Enevate!_ Snape y la rata asquerosa abrieron los ojos.

-Pero que….

-Buenas tardes mis queridos invitados. Hoy seréis testigos de algo excepcional.

-Remus –murmuró Peter con una risa nerviosa- creo que me has atado POR ERROR.

-No, en absoluto. Tengo sospechas de que alguien tomó prestado un paquete de 50 tabletas de chocolate que me pertenecían a MÍ. Así que lo siento, pero serás castigado y de paso vigilarás a Snape.

-Noooo, no te lo ruego… no me hagas esto Moony, no por favor, T__T 

-¿Qué pretendes Lupin? –preguntó Severus.

-Eso lo sabrás pronto mi "querida" serpiente… y los dos aprenderéis que Remus J. Lupin y sus chocolates son SAGRADOS. Con vuestro permiso. 

Se acercó a la televisión. Metió la cinta dentro y…… ¡¡PLAY!!

-Disfrutad de la velada –Remus dicho esto se marchó.

Empezaron a surgir imágenes.

-NOOOOOOO, LOS TELETUBBIES NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. –chillaron Severus y Peter a la vez empezando a sufrir gravemente los efectos de dicha serie infantil.

(Nda. Un momento….. a ver… Tito Voldy no para de molestar con que quiere salir en el fanfic… creo que he encontrado un lugar apropiado… ¡¡Tito Voldy, ponte el tutú amarillo!!)

La canción de los teletubbies empezaba a sonar más y más fuerte enseñando las montañas verdes y algunos conejitos por los prados (Nda ¬¬ Tengo una hermana pequeña… hace dos años me lo hicieron ver sin mi consentimiento…) 

De pronto el Sol de la serie… que normalmente simulaba una cara de bebé sonriente…. Abrió sus ojos **¿rojos? Una cara de **¿serpiente?** asomó…. Era el **LORD** ****VOLDYSOL. Un brillante Sol con tutú amarillo que asustó a todos los conejitos y dejó en shock total a Snape y Peter. Aun quedaban muchas horas de Teletubbies……**

***

_ -Dios mío, eso es horrible –chilló Hermione tapándose los ojos._

_ -Sí, ahora sólo faltaría que salga alguien disfrazado de Barney –suspiró Harry- Voy a pasar este trozo._

_ Pasaron la película hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la sala donde Severus y la rata estaban ya pálidos mortalmente. _

_ -Esa es tu madre –dijo Ron._

_ -Sí, es Lily, se ve enfadada –complementó Sirius- ¿Tú, que dices Remus?_

_ -T__T Soltadme…._

_ ***_

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre? –preguntó Lily cerrando la televisión.

Se acercó a Peter y lo soltó. 

-Pet, ¿estás bien? Que…

-Un Abrazoooooooooooo, un abrazooooo y un besitooooo X3

Lily asustada apuntó su varita hacia él y lanzó un _Expelliarmus! Desafortunado suceso para cierta rata que salió volando… poca gente sabe que las ventanas de Hogwarts tienen protecciones…. En este caso la ventana se abrió para no ser rota… y Peter cayó por ella… como si fuera un deja vu' la rata acabó mojado en el lago… Pero en la habitación pasaban otras cosas._

-Oh, Dios mío… Menos mal que el mapa de los Merodeadores estaba en el baúl de Jamsie… Severus, ¿Estás bien? Oh, lo siento, Sirius y James pueden ser un 'poco' bestias y… ¡Un momento! James no llega hasta la noche… Este Padfoot. Tranquilo Severus. _Mobilicorpus! _Todo se arreglará. 

La cámara que seguía con el hechizo de invisibilidad persiguió a Lily por los pasillos. La chica iba junto a Snapy, que flotaba murmurando cosas como "Teletubbies, teletubbies…" y ella buscaba en el mapa…

-Aquí está Sirius. Pero… y todas esas motitas apelotonadas en la misma sala… ¿Quiénes son? Bueno, es una sala secreta… pero supongo que sabré llegar.

Pasaron unos cuantos pasillos más. Un tapiz barraba el paso a la sala secreta… Lily miró el mapa…. _Diffindo! Pudo entrar… Una voz cantaba…._

-¿Sirius? –Lily se acercó al centro. La sala estaba 'casi' vacía… Sirius estaba encima de una mesa. Su corbata atada en la cabeza. Sus pectorales al aire (*___*) Alguna de su ropa por el suelo- Dios mío…..

-Yoooo, soooooy. Yoooo, soooooy, SEXY, SEXY, SEXY…. Na na na nana… Yo soy SEXY, SEXY, SEXY…..

*****

_ -Quita eso, ahora recuerdo lo que ocurre. ¡¡Quítalo!! -chilló Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su ahijado- ¿Harry?_

_ -Mhhhhmhmhmhmhmhmh –murmuraron Harry y Ron._

_ -¡¿Qué hacéis así?! _

_ Remus seguía atado y llorando. Ron y Harry estaban con la boca tapada y amarrados a los sillones. Hermione tenía las varitas en la mano y miraba a la pantalla con una media sonrisa…._

_ -Que cuerpo…… _

_ -¿Hermione? –preguntó Sirius- Buff, sé que soy irresistible pero no tanto…. Hermione, voy a cerrar la pantalla…. _

_ -NI TE A-TRE-VAS. Petrificus Totalus! –Sirius cayó al lado de los demás- Tengo derecho. Soy MUJER. Ajajaajjajajajajajajjajajajaajaj *risa loka* _

_ -O_____O –los chicos._

_ -¬¬ -Hermione- A callar._

****

-SEXY, SEXY, SEXY… -Sirius seguía bailando.

-Sirius Black. Baja ahora mismo y vístete. –chilló Lily.

-SEXY, SEXY, SEXY –Sirius lanzó un envoltorio vacío a los pies de la chica. Eran los chocolates de licor- Yo soy SEXY…. –Sirius estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón.

-¡¡Ni te atrevas!! 

-¡¡Qué se lo quite!! ¡¡Qué se lo quite!! –chillaron unas voces femeninas.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Lily miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie.

****

-_Yo también quieroooo, que se lo quiteeeeee, ¡¡¡¡que se lo quiteeeeeee!!!! –chilló Hermione encima ya de su sillón._

_ -O______O –todos menos Remus._

_ -T_____T Soltadme… –Remus._

****

Sirius hizo caso omiso de Lily y empezó a quitarse el pantalón…. Lentamente… pero de pronto hizo un golpe brusco y se rompió el susodicho… y algo más…. 

-¡¡¡Waaaaaa!!! @____@ –Lily entró en xoc al ver tal espectáculo…. Tanto cuerpo era demasiado….- X___x –se desmayó.

En ese momento Severus despertó.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Black?????? O_____O….. @_____@ ….. Están lokossss…. Todos ellos….X___x –Snape volvió a desmayarse.

Se oyó el tapiz abrirse de nuevo. James entró arrastrando a un Peter totalmente mojado y lleno de algas. Remus entró detrás de él.

-¡¡MIS CHOCOLATES!! –sabía que alguien se los había llevado y… ¿Padfoot? 

-¿Qué demonios haces desnudo? –preguntó James- Y que…. ¡LILYYYYYY! ¿QuÉ dEmOnIoS Le HaS HeChO a LiLy? ¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!! –Hizo que se pusiera la ropa interior y el pantalón. 

Cuando Remus iba a recoger la camisa de su amigo alguien la atrapó antes. Detrás de unas enormes cortinas salieron un montón de chicas rabiosas que se lanzaron contra Sirius que aun seguía ebrio y borrachín (B)(B)(B). 

-¡¡¡¡¡Siri-boyyyyy es el mejor!!!!! –chillaron muchas de ellas mientras otras querían atrapar a Remus o a James mientras pisoteaban a Peter. Snape y Lily seguían desmayados.

Las chicas eran (algo tiene de bueno que me dejéis reviews…) y algunas pueden escaparse por Hogwarts a buscar a sus amores…. XDDDD Si me dejo a alguien (lo más seguro U__U) lo siento : 

L-O, Lourdes Ariki, Ana Black, J.D, Ralkm Diggory, Hermione de Potter, Gaby_Chan, Sadyc, Lilian Malfoy, Arwen Black, Nicky, Yverne, Hally Black, Kikyo, Diel, MarlenGryffindor, Ángela_Black, Melianay, Sulley, Lupina, Risha Weasley, Gwen_Malfoy, Sílice_Black, Naiko, 

Arwen_ Black, Karolyna Silver, Nambel, Padme, Tamy Potter, Jessica, Malaky, Paula, Nueva Weasley, Anais, Sakura_Chan, Crazy_Chan, HermiGranger, Padfoot, Hermi, Nia_Potter, Elyana Black, Melisa, Natty Potter y…

Nury y Arwen (yo XD) acabamos rompiendo la camisa de Sirius…. XDDDDDD que por cierto olía muy bien *___* ajjajajajajja

-¡¡¡¡Yeahhhh. Si, nenas, disfrutad del GRAN Sirius Black!!!!

La cámara perdió el hechizo de invisibilidad. Una mano pisoteada (de cierta rata traidora) se levantó y la cerró.

****

_-Waaaaaaa, ha sido la mejor película sin duda –dijo Hermione bajando del sillón. _

_ De pronto se oyó un golpe en otra habitación._

_ -Creo que me equivoqué de casa…maldita Red Flú… eso es lo que pasa cuando papá no me deja usar nuestro transporte privado…. _

_ 'Alguien' había bajado por la chimenea hasta la casa donde se encontraban Harry y los demás. Caminó hasta el salón más cercano…. _

_ -Grangerrrr ¿¿¿Qué has hecho??? _

-Draky ^^ Oh, perfecto, faltabas tú en la fiesta…. –Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a él- Acabo de ver una película que ha activado mis hormonas adormecidas…. No te escapes, Drakyyyyyy *____* 

Draco Malfoy empezó a correr por el salón con su pelo platinado al viento mientras Hermione le perseguía de muy cerca.

-_Petrificus Totalus! –chilló el muchacho con una varita que había en el suelo. Hermy cayó conservando aun una sonrisa de obsesa sexual- ¿Qué se ha tomado esta loka? _

_ -Malfoy…. Desátanos, ayuda, Malfoy, ayuda, ayuda –susurró delirante Remus._

_ -Oh, no, yo me voy de aquí…._

_ El atractivo muchacho de ojos grises abandonó la estancia después de observar una vez más a Potty y los suyos y reírse con ganas de todos ellos. Pensándolo mejor, volvió para decir:_

_ -Adiós perdedores… ¡Y viva los Slytherin's! –guiñó un ojo y se marchó definitivamente._

_^^^^^^_

Por fin lo acabé. En serio que lo siento. Siento tardar tanto. Y ahora es aun peor. Mis muñecas están lilas por las inyecciones T__T Me duele _._ Pero bueno, da igual… Con pensar que Sirius sufrió más ya me animo XDDDD Sirius…. *____* No entro a leer fics en ff.net desde hace días, así que espero que nadie se extrañe si alguien no recibe un buen review de **mi** parte ^__________^ Ya lo haré.

Espero que os haya gustado. Todavía recuerdo cuando **Nury me dijo lo de Remus y la chocolatina para Snapy… yo le puse a esa escena del cacao, la hidromiel y la lokura de Remus.. XDDDD Y de nuevo gracias a ****Hally Black por las _'HORAS CON LOS TELETUBBIES'_ ajajajajajja**

Una cosa…. Los que siguen **El Regreso de Lily**… trankilos, no lo he dejado… pronto lo tendréis ^^ os lo prometo… Además, ya subí el 8 hace tiempo…. Ahora falta el 9…. Falta poco para subirlo… ^^

**ANUNCIOS**: 

Os esperamos en la comunidad de **Potter y Cia** en la que algunos ya estáis agregados. 

Para la dirección mirar mi bio. Desde la comunidad podréis disfrutad de la gran recopilación de más de 100 fanarts de los Merodeadores (de sus respectivos autores) y muchas cosas divertidas. También os podéis unir al **Sirius Fan Club** (la dirección en la zona de links de la primera comunidad). _TODO EL QUE VA, NO SE ARREPIENTE_ ^^

Y por último… por experiencia muchos sabemos que algunos reviews se cortan cuando sale el símbolo (____) Así que, please, no lo escribáis ^^ XDDD Yo dejé de hacerlo…

** CONTESTO REVIEWS: **(espero no dejarme ninguno XD) Pero en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ^^ 

**Jack Dawson: **Ya ves, con ratas como esas es fácil que se contaminen los ríos XDDD ¿Pobre Remsie? Noooo, en este capítulo tiene la revanxa. XD

**Nambel**: ¿Un ataque de risa? Ajajajajjaja Por la kabra…. Me puedes secuestrar si quieres…. Pero la forma más fácil es hacerme seguir a Sirius, entonces voy a donde quieras…. Como ves continue… ¿Era eso lo que quierías? XD

**Ángela Black**: Algún día lo haré. Cuando pueda. Cuando llegue verano quizá. Lo digo porque ahora con este y mi otro fic de Lily ya estoy saturada XDDD Muchas graicas por decir que escribo bien ^^

**Lourdes Ariki**: Dijiste que Sirius era un Dios… pero no te dejaste llevar… Yo lo digo cada día XDDDDD y es que…. Sirius = Dios jajajajajja es cierto *___* Pronto verás el fic del Regreso de Lily… Paciencia… Nury te manda saludos ^^

**Padme**: Hola wapa. Sí, Sirius mandando besos *___* Yo también estoy en estado de shock *___* Gracias por el reviewwwww.

**Naiko**: Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado muxo con Remsie, ya que te gusta tanto, te debe haber gustado el capítulo. Besitos ^^ 

**Tamy Potter**: Hi! Bueno, ya estuvimos hablando por msn… por cierto… hace muchísimo… XD Me alegra que pienses que es original. Muchos abrazos. 

**Sílice_Black**: Espero que tu madre no te diera una pastilla para calmarte ajajaj yo me las tengo que tomar… ya sabes, la locura…. Que me afecta…. Oh, buena idea lo de que Siriusin entrara en la tienda de Magia… XDDD Se hubiera armado un buen lío XD Me alegro que te guste. Ya hablaremos wapísima. Besos.

**Jessica**: Me tardé en actualizar… pero valió la pena ¿no?... Bueno, eso no lo sé. Pero yo me divertí ^^ A ver si te gusta este cap.

**Malaki**: Me alegra que te gustara el video. Espero que ocurra lo mismo con este. Muchas graciassss.

**Paula**: Yo también amo a los Merodeadores *___* Estoy segura que tus historias son buenas. Ya me pasaré a leerlas. O a lo mejor ya lo hice… esta memoria de loka…. ¡Abrazos!

**Lupina**: Te habrá gustado eeee, muxo Remsie-Pooh…. XD Ya sabes que yo me muero por tu fic *___* ojalá lo subas pronto ^^ Y ojalá hablemos prontoooooo. 237296403279045344658344612452346862344186234462154684238664563441656348664386453341634864358 Xocolates –sin licor- de Remsie… XDDDDD

**Lilian Malfoy**: Sé que es loko lo de Sirius lamiendo cacao del pelo de Remus… pero las dos sabemos que es cierto que haríamos lo mismo ajajajajajjajajajaja…. Cosas ricas…. Si te gustó que la rata cayera espero que te haya gustado que volviera a caer XDDD

**Nury**:** Hola Clony ^__________^ Te envié un mail contándote lo malita que estaba pero decían que habías sobrepasado el límite ¬¬ demasiados sms que te envías con Sirius…. Ajajajjjajajaja… Ya hablaremos. Me muero de ganas de volver con nuestras paranoias *________* Ya me invitarás a la boda… es broma…. XDDDDDD**

**La nueva Weasley**:** Bueno, no hay romance, pero hay locura XDDDDMe alegro que te guste ^____^**

**Hally Black**: Me gustó la idea de los Teletubbies como habías dicho XDDDDD ¿Te ha gustado a ti?... He cambiado un poco las cosas…. Tito Voldy quería ser el sol…. Jjajjjajaaj No fueron 30 horas pero algo es algo… ^^

**Anais**: Ya lo he continuado… algo tarde, pero ya XD Besazos.

**Diel**: Ya ves… MI Sirius está muy sensual… siempre ha sido así….. La francesita sufrió un accidente MUAHHAHAHAHA ¿Quién fue?.... Ah, sí… fui yo…. XDDDD Me pone contenta que apoyes el feminismo y la manera en que hacen sufrir a la rata gorda…. XDDDD MI Sirius te manda saludos… porque está en NUESTRA habitación… metido en MI Cama… XDDDDD Valeeee, vale, dejemos de pelear. Cuídate y come sano como tu dices.

**Sakura-chan**: Sufrir a Peter es más que una afición… es una forma de vida ^^ Me contenta que te guste la forma en la que ponga a los personajes. Seguiremos maltratando a la rata todos juntossssss .

**Crazy_Chan**: Sé que estoy loka ^^ soy así XD Se acabaron los pastelitos _._ Sirius se los comió todos… y Ron le ayudó…. XDDDDD La francesita sufrió un accidente así que no te preocupes….. XDDDD. Continuaré pronto el otro fic, no te preocupes. Besos.

**Karolyna Silver: Gracias por la recomendación. Como ves metí a Draky… espero que te gustara XDDDDDD Y Mione persiguiéndole jjajajjajajajja Peter es malo, MALO con mayúsculas… no puedes compararlo con Neville…. Peter es más….. COBARDE, ASQUEROSO, INÚTIL…. Ya, ya paro…. XDDD Bueno, besazos lokaaaaaaa .**

**Hermi Granger**: ¡¡5 veces!! Lo leíste 5 veces…. Vaya, entonces si que te gusto*___* Me haces muy feliz ^^. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!!! Por cierto… ¿Eres la misma que dejó el review (lalalala)? XDD

**Hermi**: Me encanta este review, me muestra gran cantidad de información… ¿Qué canción es? XDDDD 

**Padfoot**: Hola Tita Paddy!!!! ¿Cómo estás? Como ves tito Voldy se puso el tutú amarillo, ese no estaba manchado… Espero que te haya gustado ^^ X3 Besitoosssssss.

**NIA_POTTER**: Me alegro que te guste ^^ Los Merodeadores son lo mejor… menos la rata…. Nadie puede resistirse a ellos…. XDDD Abrazossssss 

**Elyana Granger Black**: ¿Verdad que tratamos "bien" a la rata? Mejor que en una suite de 5 estrellas…. XDDD Espero que sigas riéndote y a ver cuando volvemos a hablar… No le hagas más cosquillas al dragoncito que te acabarás chamuscando XDDDDD. Besazos X3

**Melisa**: Gracias por el review, me alegra que pienses que es una buena idea ^^ A ver si te gusta este capítulo!!!

**Natty Potter**: Hola! Me alegra que te hiciera reír XDD Nury te manda saludos y yo muchos Besitosssss Sigue comiendo brócoli que es muy sano ^^

**Ralkm**: Hola alma perdida XDDD Me gustó mucho poder hablar contigo aunque te tuvieras que conectar en el cyber U__U Aun sigo arreglando los desperfectos que causó pelusita… ¬¬ Y mi dragón Moony aun la recuerda…. XD Le diré que tenga cuidado con su hermano mayor ajajja. En este capi no ha faltado Remusín, así que no puedes quejarte… 

__

_ ** **_


	4. Extra: Top Secret 4º

Hola a todos ^^ Volví... tarde pero volví... Y ahora que me doy cuenta... volví tan tarde que casi ha pasado un año @___@ Pero bueno, este capítulo tenía que trabajármelo porque después del desnudo integral de _Sirius _se hace difícil escribir algo que pueda gustar más... por eso en este episodio de Cintas Caseras... habrá una cinta que no es casera... es '**Alto Secreto**' venido del Ministerio... y vosotros sois los elegidos para verla... por haberos molestado en dejarme tantos reviews *un abrazo enorme a todos* y por haber entrado en esta historia xDD.

[Al final se nos va a unir un personaje más para ver las Cintas...]

**4- Top Secret **[_Por Padfoot Films_]

_ La situación del salón era arrolladora… y bastante penosa: Remus seguía atado y llorando, Harry y Ron se sentían mareados sin poder moverse de sus sillones y con las bocas tapadas y… Sirius… Sirius estaba en el suelo… con la mala suerte que cierta obsesa sexual acababa de ser petrificada por Draco… Hermione, tan lista, había caído hacia donde Sirius se encontraba, aterrizando así encima suyo _'por casualidad'...

_ Cuando el hechizo que había sobre el animago cesó, desató a Harry y Ron…. A Remus lo dejó igual _(Nda Por si a caso vuelve a comer chocolates de Hidromiel xDD)_ y a Hermione la encerró en una jaula mágica antes de que volviera a ser peligrosa. _

_ -No puedo creerme que Hermione haya hecho eso… es tan… anormal en ella… -dijo Harry sobándose las muñecas y recordando como los petrificó y ató a todos. _

_ -Ni yo…. Creo que Hermy tomó algo, seguramente Remus la envenenó –susurró Ron mirando de reojo al licántropo atado-. Ya sabes que él está un poco raro… _

_ -Pero… pero…–dijo Remus llorando-. Yo no hice naaadaaaa, soltadme…. T____T _

_ -Nah, no, no, no… -suspiró Sirius moviendo un dedo negativamente-. La única razón es……… _

_ -La única razón es……… -incitaron Ron y Harry. _

_ -La razón es ………………… _

_ -¿¿¿¿Sí???? –preguntaron los muchachos preocupados y curiosos. _

_ -¡Es muy fácil! La única razón es la que tenéis delante…: YO. _

_ Los chicos se cayeron al suelo con múltiples gotitas de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas._

_ -¡Vamos! Es que está más claro que el agua del pensadero de la rata de Peter…-prosiguió Padfoot. _

(Nda: El pensadero es para pensar, si no piensas el agua está limpia… es impensable que las ratas como él piensen. Conclusión: Peter no piensa…) 

_ -Hermione no pudo aguantar mi escultural cuerpo de adolescente, que por cierto ahora está mejorado, me puse a hacer ejercicio hace poco, pero claro, yo nací sexy, ni siquiera necesito fortalecer los músculos, ya son perfectos de por sí. ¿Verdad? _

_ Ron y Harry estaban de rodillas buscando más películas, Remus había parado de llorar y se limitaba a contar atado las estrellas que brillaban en el techo… La única que le hacia caso a Sirius era Hermione, que asentía fervientemente desde el interior de su jaula. _

_ -¬__¬ ¿Por qué seRÁ… que últimamente tengo la sensaci"N… de que ciertas perSOnas… no me prestan atenci"N?... Envidia cochina... –murmuró Sirius de brazos cruzados. _

_ En ese momento entró una lechuza y los adolescentes dejaron de buscar cintas. Sirius tomó un paquete rectangular en sus manos y firmó un papelito que la lechuza traía atado en su otra pata. Segundos después el animal se marchaba por donde había entrado. _

_ -¿Que será...? -preguntó Sirius abriendo el paquete- ¡Otra cinta de video! Pero... Remus, ¿encargaste tu algo? _

_ Todos, incluso Hermiones dentro de su jaula miraron al aludido. El licántropo se mecía de un lado a otro mientras cantaba… _

_*De fondo musiquita lenta y ruido de sonajeros* _

_ -Duérmete Remsie, duérmete ya, que vendrá el lobo y te morderá… y si te muerde, mal estarás y en Luna Llena te transformarás… _

_ -O___ô…Será mejor que sigas atado…-opinó Harry mientras los demás asentían. _

_ -Siri-boy... ^x^ -empezó a decir Hermione pasando sus manos por los barrotes-. Amorcito, ten cuidado que hay una película en el mundo que si la ves mueres en siete días porque una niña en un pozo está resentida... y si tu murieras... un momento... si tu murieras podría quedarme con tu cuerpo... je je je... ¡¡Ponla, ponla, ponla!! _

_ -¬___¬ (Todos) _

_ -¡Claro! Ya sé que es esta cinta... -exclamó Sirius alejándose un poco de Hermione- viene del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia... Me la quitaron porque decían que era 'Alto Secreto'. _

_ -¿El Departamento de Misterios? Ya no quiero verla -susurró Harry con los ojos empañados-. Recuerdo que en 5º curso por culpa de ese Departamento te perdí... _

_ -Oohhh -se oyó un montón de voces de fondo. _

_ *Música de violines* _

_ -¿Te preocupaste por mí, mi más querido ahijado favorito? -preguntó Sirius abrazando a Harry. _

_ -¬_¬ Soy tu único ahijado... Pero sí, claro que me preocupé por ti... Sirius... no me dejes nunca... nunca, nuncaaaa... ¡¡Un momento!! -la musiquita paró y se separaron-. Nunca nos contaste que ocurrió detrás de ese velo roñoso, que mira que estaba sucio... _

_ -Eg vefdad, fegemos sabe' gé ofculió -dijo Ron comiendo patatas. _

_ -¡Otra vez robas comida de MI cocina!... Mira que te encierro con Hermione en la jaula... _

_ -¡¡Noooo!!.... O bueno... sí... -dijo Ron mirando hacia la jaula con cara de obseso-. ¿Qué? Todos tenemos necesidades... yo más que otros... ¡¡Hasta Harry se ha besado con chicas!! Y me refiero en la boca ¬¬ Y yo aquí, a dos velas... y sin novia ;__; _

_ -Bueno, bueno, da igual... el caso es que esta cinta la hice yo cuando salí del velo... allí explico lo que ocurrió... hay imágenes inéditas... -explicó Sirius con cara de misterio oculto. _

_ Pusieron la cinta y... _

_ *** _

En la pantalla salieron líneas de colores verticales, luego se oyó un pitido y la pantalla se tornó negra... salieron unas letras.

-**Padfoot Films Present....- **

Un perro negro y lanudo salió dentro de un círculo mientras ¿rugía?

-**El Misterio del Velo Roñoso...-**

Una música lúgubre y misteriosa sonaba.... apareció un despacho y un hombre con gabardina gris fumando una pipa se vislumbró girando su butaca...

-Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos- Sirius Black iba vestido como el detective Sherloc Holmes-. Estoy aquí para explicaros una historia escalofriante... ¿Qué le ocurrió al sexy, maravilloso, hermoso, inteligente, valiente, guapísimo y leal Sirius Black al cruzar el velo? Yo os lo contaré...

Sirius-Holmes puso la punta de su varita en la sien y un líquido plateado salió de ella. La dejó en un bonito pensadero [Nda Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer una historia del pensadero de Sirius encontrado por Harry, ya veremos *O*] y miró a la cámara.

Antes de meternos en el pensadero:

-... Todo comenzó cuando estando yo dándome un baño, me avisaron que mi ahijado Harry se había ido a visitar a Voldemort, una visita informal, como cada año... Dejé mi patito de goma color amarillo con motitas blancas y gorrito de Telletubbie (el del Tinkie-Winkie), cortesía del señor Weasley y me fuí corriendo a buscarlo... pero claro, me di cuenta de algo...

Sirius-Holmes tosió y se puso algo rojo.

-¡Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba en mi vestíbulo y me miraban raro! Mi querida prima segunda Tonks, hija de mi prima favorita Andrómeda que era hermana de la rubia cara de oliendo mierda de Narcissa y de la asquerosa de Bellatrix que más tarde os presentaré... se acercó a mí con su pelo rosa chicle y me dijo:

_"Sirius, ¿Tienes calor o es una técnica de distracción para los mortífagos?" _

-Yo bajé la mirada y encontré un cuerpo esculturalmente maravilloso... desnudo... -Sirius-Holmes puso ambas manos en sus mejillas- ¡¡Era el mío!! Fui corriendo a vestirme... por eso llegué un poco tarde a la batalla... pero el caso es que cuando llegué estaban peleando duro y encontré a la prima asquerosa, sí, a Bellatrix... que fea se había vuelto la pobre... y pensar que una vez estuve tentado de mirarle el culo, pero cambiemos de tema... ahora veréis lo que realmente ocurrió en esa batalla... 

La cámara y Sirius-Holmes se metieron dentro del pensadero... primero una pierna, luego otra, ahora los brazos, cuidado con la cabeza...

***

_ -La verdad es que tu prima tenía el culo bastante bien -comentó Ron haciendo movimientos redondos con las manos. _

_ -Sí... bueno, pero había mejores... -respondió Harry- ¿Viste aquella mortífaga que llevaba una túnica apretada? Se le marcaba todo... _

_ -Esa era Lucius Malfoy... -dijo Sirius mirando con desagrado-. Siempre le gustaron las túnicas ceñidas... _

_ Harry vomitó dentro de la bolsa de patatas de Ron. Todos siguieron mirando la película... sólo que Ron no se dio cuenta del vómito en las patatas... _

_***_

Sirius-Holmes cayó en la sala del velo donde todo el mundo se lanzaba maldiciones por todas partes. Dumbledore había entrado en ese instante pálido y encolerizado... nadie sabía que lo habían interrumpido mientras contaba sus caramelos de limón y se había descontado el pobre vejete...

-Bueno, como podéis ver- empezó a decir Sirius-Holmes acercándose a la tarima del arco- Albus todo lo estaba controlando, pero yo y Bellatrix seguíamos luchando. Acabo de hacer una rima, que inteligencia... Entonces, mirad, ahora me estaba riendo de ella -se vio al Sirius de la lucha esquivar un haz de luz roja y reirse de su prima.

-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! -dijo el **Sirius Peleón** del pensadero

[De venta en todos sus establecimientos, también tenemos al **Sirius Llorón**, el **Sirius Animago** y el **Sirius Besucón**... Emm... ¿¿Alguien tiene mis medicinas para la cabeza??]

-¡¡Cómo iba a saber yo que Bellatrix se tomaría eso tan a la tremenda!! -exclamó Sirius-Holmes a la cámara cuando vio que el cuerpo de su doble caía de una forma elegante tras el velo, ya que otro haz de luz le había dado de lleno en el pecho-. Por cierto, hasta cayendo por un velo soy genial... Ahora nos meteremos en el velo... primicia, señores, nadie que entra sale... Y ahí vamos...

Sirius-Holmes pasó por el arco roñoso y la cámara le siguió.

-¡¡Puaj, que asco de velo!! -dijo cuando llegó al otro lado.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring... ding, ding, dong, dong... ninu, ninu, ninu, ninu.**.. El sonido de una sirena y una gran pancarta hicieron que Sirius-Holmes mirará a la cámara e hiciera una señal de silencio con un dedo.

**¡¡¡Visita número 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000!!! **

Dos chicas jóvenes y muy sonrientes aparecieron a cada lado de Sirius, que después del golpe de Bellatrix había caído en el suelo y se apoyaba en sus manos. Ambas iban con vestiditos cortos y blancos y cabellos muy bien peinados.

-¡Ha ganado usted un vale completo en el _salón de belleza _más respetado de todos los mundos existentes! -dijo una de ellas que llevaba unas tijeras en un bolsillo del pecho.

-¡No se arrepentirá! -exclamó la otra que movía un peine en el aire y a Sirius le recordó a Tonks por su pelo chillón.

-¿Salón de Belleza? O___ô... -preguntó el pobre animago que se levantó con la ayuda de las muchachas.

_ -¡¡**Salón **de **Belleza **detrás del **Velo**, hará que **Todas** las **Mujeres** entren en **Celo**!! _-dijeron las dos al unísono juntando sus manos y caritas. Luego lanzaron un grito de satisfacción.

-Esto es lo que le decimos a todos los chicos guapos -dijo la de las tijeras guiñándole un ojo en posición sexy-. Para las mujeres es distinto.

***

_ -O__O... -todos en el salón de la casa de Sirius... menos el propio dueño. _

_ -¡¡Un salón de Belleza detrás del velo!! -chilló Harry- ¡¡¡Y yo sufriendo por ti!!! _

_ -Lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención quedarme.... tanto tiempo -respondió el animago cabizbajo. _

_ -¿¿¿Quién dijo volver??? -espetó el ahijado poniéndose en pie- ¡¡Tendrías que habernos avisado!! Esas dos chicas son guapísimas... ¡¡Remus!! Fue tu culpa ¬__¬ Tú lo sabías y por eso no me dejaste entrar en en velo.... _

_ -º-º... Yo.. yo no lo sabía T___T... Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti... ¿Por qué todos me echáis la culpa a mí? _

_ -Sí, claro, excusas baratas... _

_*** _

Habían entrado los tres: las dos chicas y Sirius, seguidos por la cámara y Sirius-Holmes por una enorme puerta de doble filo franqueada por estatuas de cerditos alados que francamente no tenían nada que envidiar a Dudley.

-El diseñador de exteriores de Hogwarts tuvo algo que ver aquí... -dijo Sirius-Holmes observando a los regordetes cerditos.

Tras la gran portalada apareció el más inmenso salón de belleza que podría haber visto un mortal, inmortal o gusarajo en toda su vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que Sirius advirtió que conocía a alguna gente de allí. Tumbado en una camilla, boca abajo, había un hombre de aspecto algo raro que hacía gestos de placer mientras le masajeaban la espalda.

-¿Ese no es...? -empezó a preguntar Sirius a una de las chicas.

-Aberforth Dumbledore, sí -respondió ella sonriendo tanto que parecía que su mandíbula iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Sirius observó al hermano de Dumbledore, este se puso a hablar con algo lanudo y blanco que había bajo su camilla.

-Mi querida cabrita Eleonor, tú me entiendes ¿verdad? -dijo Aberforth acariciando a su cabra-. Todo el mundo desaprobó nuestro matrimonio. Dijeron que hacíamos cosas indecentes...

-Está algo chiflado... -gesticuló Sirius-Holmes a la cámara poniéndose un dedo en la sien y los ojos en blanco- ¡Se casó con una cabra!

-Venga con nosotras, señor Black -lo condujo la chica del pelo chillón agarrándolo por un brazo.

Lo llevaron hasta una inmensa bañera y lo tiraron en ella.

-¡¡Ey, que estoy vestido!! -chilló Sirius, pero luego se percató que esa agua había disuelto su ropa y que estaba totalmente desnudo.

***

_ -Quiero estar en esa bañera... X___x -Hermione se desmayó. _

_ -U__U... Por qué tuve que nacer tan perfecto... (Frase de Sirius) _

_*** _

-Primero disfrutará de este baño relajante de burbujas -dijo una de las muchachas-. Luego volvemos.

Sirius miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en la gran bañera hasta que de pronto alguien salió del agua dándole un gran susto. Un joven de cabellos largos y rubios había estado sumergido y no sabía que tenía ahora compañía.

-¡Aiya, querido amigo! Es un gran placer compartir este delicioso baño con alguien -dijo con voz suave. Sirius se dio cuenta de que sus orejas eran puntiagudas-. Mi nombre es Légolas, habitante elfo de la Tierra Media.

-O__O...

-Parece usted que acabase de salir de una batalla.

-Em... sí. Sirius Black, encantado.... ¿Ha dicho elfo?... -preguntó Sirius pensando en los cabezones elfos domésticos.

-Sí. Además, yo también soy un guerrero, aunque ame la paz y el amor. Mi especialidad son el arco y las flechas. Puedo matar a cien orcos en 20 segundos

-Mi especialidad es la varita y puedo comerme cien pastelitos en 10 -dijo Sirius sumergiendo la cabeza unos momentos y volviendo emergir- ¿Qué haces aquí... Légolas?

-Es que estaba en el paro, ¿sabes? Desde que hay paz ya no me necesitaban y me quedé sin trabajo T__T... entonces me hice vendedor ambulante -Légolas hizo aparecer una caja blanca rectangular en la que había algo escrito. Sirius lo leyó con algo de dificultad a causa de las pompas de jabón.

**Jabón Élfico con Sistema Burbujeante **

(Nda. Va por ti Helena ^^ ¿Recuerdas el Ariel para Elfos? xDD) __

_ -"Jabón élfico de verdad, aunque se enfrente a un olifante limpio quedar" _-recitó Légolas dejando a la vista su hilera de dientes de marfil-. Mis amigos siempre quedaban sangrientos y llenos de mugre después de las batallas, en cambio yo lucho y lucho y siempre quedo limpio... lo que ellos no sabían es que usaba _Jabón Élfico con Sistema Burbujeante_... por eso ahora lo vendo... un día me llamaron y me dijeron que había un _Velo_ muy sucio... pensé que sería un buen trabajo... pero es que estaba tan cansado por las tres películas que tuve que rodar en _Nueva Zelanda_ que acabé quedándome...

-Oh... quizá te compre una caja... la casa de mis padres está tan sucia que mi elfo doméstico puede nadar en la mierda... -dijo Sirius mirando con mucho agrado al elfo (Nda ¿¿Qué os estáis imáginando?? xDD)

-Nadar en la... mier...da... uff... no suelo hablar en ese lenguaje tan burdo. Los humanos lo utilizáis mucho... me recuerdas a mi amigo Aragorn ^-^ 

-Tú me recuerdas a La-la de los Teletubbies ^-^ -contestó Sirius sonriendo-. Ey, sin ofender, lo digo porque es amarilla y porque es muy simpática... siempre fue mi preferida.

-ô__ô Ah... entonces gracias, me siento halagado.

-¡Señor Sirius! Venga, tenemos que ir hacia la sala de peluquería -exclamó una chica que no había visto hasta ahora con la cabeza llena de trenzitas-. Salga ahora de la bañera.

-¡Pero si estoy desnudo!

-Por eso mismo... *babas de la chica*

Sirius tomó prestada la caja del '_Jabón Burbujeante_' de Légolas y salió de la bañera poniéndosela en sus partes más íntimas.

-Maldita caja... -susurró la chica y le pasó un albornoz azulado a Sirius.

-Namàrië mi querido Sirius -se despidió el elfo.

-Em... Alayvé... Légolas -respondió el animago intentando imitar la despedida de su nuevo conocido- Ala... y ve... a donde quieras...

De repente volvió a aparecer en escena Sirius-Holmes.

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntitos... -dijo Sirius-Holmes mientras miraba a la cámara con risa tonta-. ¡Ahora viene un trozo bastante impactante!

La chica de trenzitas condució al Sirius con albornoz hasta una hilera de sillas, mayormente todas ocupadas. Cuando el animago se sentó, miró a un lado y vio a una mujer con serpientes en su cabello, un estilista les cortaba las cabezas a las pequeñas serpientecitas. Giró la vista, y a su otro lado vio a Voldemort mirándose el tutú negro y rojo que llevaba puesto mientras una mujer le limpiaba la calva con un pañuelo de seda. Sirius miró hacia el espejo que tenía delante y se acomodó. Se guiñó un ojo a si mismo, se miró las uñas, psé... un poco sucias por la batalla... y luego... se acordó que acababa de ver algo imposible...

-O___O ¡¡Aaaahhhhg!! -volvió a mirar a Voldemort que en ese momento estaba decidiendo su pintalabios favorito.

-El brillante con tonos rosados, gracias, querida ^^ -dijo el Señor Tenebroso a una chica que le enseñaba diferentes colores.

-¡Tú! ¡Voldemort! -chilló Sirius escandalizado.

El hombre-serpiente-con-tutú le miró como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

-Prefiero Voldy si no te importa... -comentó escrutándolo con sus ojos rojos- ¡Anda! Si es Black... ¿Qué no tenías que estar en esa casa vieja de tus padres? Sí, ese era el plan... mientras yo hacía que Harry tuviera pesadillas conmigo lanzándote a ti un Cruciatus... Luego Lucius perseguiría al niño para que cogiera la profecía y...

-¡¡Todo eso ya pasó!! -le explicó Sirius a Voldemort- ¡Dumbledore ya está en la batalla y los mortífagos van perdiendo! Creo que vas un poco retrasado...

-¡¡Pero eso no puede ser!! -exclamó Voldy mirando su reloj- ¡Aquí en mi reloj pone _'Hora de la limpieza de cutis del Gran Voldy'_! Un momento... mi reloj se ha parado... ¡Se ha parado! ¡¡¡¡Se ha parado!!!! Le mandé a Bellatrix que lo mandara revisar.... Nagini tendrá cena esta noche... MUAHAHAHAHA...

-Eso, eso, que se la coma la serpiente esa... mi maldita prima me tiró por el Velo... -dijo Sirius indignado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar conversando con Voldemort-vestido-de-ballet-eligiendo-pintalabios.

-Entonces no sé si la podré matar... tú compréndeme... los demás mortífagos me lo tendrían en cuenta si mato a alguien que tiró a un miembro de la _Orden del Fénix_ por el arco... -se disculpó Voldy.

-Te entiendo, te entiendo... pero lánzale treintas Cruciatus, ¿vale?

-Diez -regateó el Señor Oscuro.

-Quince... mi última oferta... -advirtió Sirius levantando un dedo.

-Vale, venga, quince, ni uno más... -asintió Voldemort dándole una mano al animago- Pero sólo porque me avisaste de que me estoy retrasando en la batalla... creo que me voy al Atrio del Ministerio para hacer una entrada triunfal.

-No le hagas mucho daño a Harry... aun no tengo la custodia oficial y si se me muere no me puedo quedar con la herencia...

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, un par de maldiciones y le dejo en paz. Bueno, me voy ya, oye, y sin rencores, ¿eh? Besitos, Sirius, al final te tendré cariño y todo...

-Todo olvidado Voldy -se despidió Sirius, y en ese momento Voldy desapareció dejando su tutú negro y rojo en la silla. Sirius lo agarró y lo miró a transluz-. ¿Será de mi talla?

En ese momento Sirius-Holmes se interpuso en la cámara.

-Eh... no hagáis caso a ese Sirius, el baño de burbujas llevaba alcohol... -comentó con un tic en la mejilla.

***

_-¬______¬ ¿¿Cómo que le pides a Voldemort que no me mate para quedarte con la herencia?? -preguntó Harry visiblemente herido. _

_ -Es que yo estaba bastante pobre Harry... pero en verdad lo dije porque te quiero mucho... _

_ -Sí, claro, excusas... Todo el mundo me viene con excusas... _

_ *** _

Sirius-Holmes volvía a estar en el despacho del principio, sentado nuevamente en su butaca giratoria y fumando de su pipa... bueno, no fumaba porque era una de juguete, pero ¿a quién le importa eso? 

-Y hasta aquí llega la película más secreta de todos los tiempos: _El Misterio del Velo Roñoso_ -dijo como si lanzara una bocanada de humo que en realidad era vaho porque hacía frío-. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado... lamentablemente el Centro de Belleza estará cerrado en el momento en el que vosotros estéis viendo esta cinta... puesto que los del Ministerio seguro que me la quitan y en cuanto lo vean todos irán directos a tirarse de cabeza por el Arco... Se despide Sirius-Holmes, algún día de algún mes de algún año, en un despacho de cuyo edificio no quiero acordame. Hasta la próxima mis queridos amigos, hasta la próxima...

La pantalla se volvió negra y empezaron a salir los créditos.

"**_El Misterio del Velo Roñoso"_**

***Director**: Sirius Black.

~~~

***Productor**: [Padfoot Films]

~~~

***Música por**: ¿A caso hubo música? Ah, sí, la lúgubre y misteriosa del principio... fue Snape con su piano de juguete... por eso no sale en la batalla...

~~~

***Actores por "rden de Aparición:**

-_Sirius-Holmes_ -- Sirius Black (Sexy-Boy)

-_Mucha gente en la sala del Arco_ - Mucha gente (Extras a parte)

-_Dumbledore_ -- Albus Dumbledore (El de los Caramelos de Limón)

-_Bellatrix_ -- Bellatrix Lestrange (La guarra que intentó matar al Sexy-Boy)

-_Sirius Peleón_ -- Sirius Black (Sexy-Boy)

-_Chica del Pelo chillón_ -- No sabemos su nombre (La que se parecía a Tonks)

-_Otra Chica_ -- Tampoco lo sabemos (La de las tijeras en el bolsillo)

-_Aberforth_ -- Aberforth Dumbledore (El de la Cabra)

-_Eleonor_ -- Eleonor 'Cabrera' Dumbledore (La Cabra que se casó con Aberforth)

-_Légolas 'el elfo'_ -- Légolas (El del Jabón con Burbujas)

-_Chica con Trenzitas_ -- Obsesa sexual (Sin comentarios)

-_Mujer con serpientes en la cabeza_ -- La Diva Medusa (Estilista a parte)

-_Voldy 'el del tut'_ -- Voldemort / Tom Ryddle (Señor Tenebroso + limpiadora de calvas)

-_La chica de los pintauñas_ -- Alguien (No lo sabemos, pero se rumorea que tuvo un desliz con el elfo.)

[Todos en esta película sufrieron traumas y cualquier parecido con la realidad no existe, o quizá sí... no nos interesa...]

***Invitados Especiales: **Légolas, cedido por la protectora de elfos verduleros.

***Agradecimientos**: A Sirius Black por ser tan sexy.

**_ ...Padfoot Films..._**

***

-Bueno, pues ya está... -empezó a decir Sirius levántandose y estirando los brazos.

-¿Que adicción tiene Voldemort con los tutús? -preguntó Ron frunciendo lijeramente el entrecejo.

-Se comenta, se dice, se rumorea... que podría haber sido un bailarín frustrado de ballet... -contesó el animago.

-Y pensar que un bailarín de ballet con cara de serpiente y ojos rojos quiso matarme desde que nací... -espetó Harry negando con la cabeza.

**_ RING-RING.... RING-RING _**

****

** -**¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado- ¡¡Nos atacan!!

-¬__¬ Es el teléfono, Ron... compramos uno el otro día -le explicó Harry-. ¿Lo cojo yo Sirius?

-No, no, deja que suene, seguro que es otra vez esa pesada muggle que quiere salir conmigo... ¡Yo le dije que sólo era una cita y ahora quiere que nos casemos!

-Entonces sonará el contesador... -advirtió Harry.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y se oyó un pitido y luego la voz de Sirius:

"_Este es el contestador de... ¿seguro que funcionará esta cosa muggle, Harry?_ (Voz de fondo, perteneciente a Harry: Que sí... tu lee lo que yo te he escrito) _Vale... a ver... el contestador de Sirius... un momento, que soso... lo digo a mi manera _(Voz de fondo, perteneciente a Harry: Haz lo que quieras)_... es el contestador del hombre más atractivo del mundo: Sirius Black. Ahora no estoy en casa... o estoy... pero ocupado... je je je... Si quieres una cita conmigo deja la hora y el felétono y a lo mejor te llamo... ¡Ah! También viven aquí Remus y Harry... si deseas decirles algo... dilo después de un sonido que esta caja blanca con botoncitos hará. Adiós. ¿Que hago ahora? _(Voz de fondo: Dale al botoncito azul) _Vale. Piiiip..." _

-Vaya mensaje más ridículo que dejas Black... -todos se quedaron herméticos al oír aquella voz-. Es lo más estúpido que oído, tú el hombre más atractivo del mundo ¡Ja!... Si dices ser el más atractivo del mundo también eres el más mentiroso... Y no, no quiero una cita contigo, antes de eso salgo con un dementor... Supongo que sabrás que soy Severus Snape si te quedan neuronas... sólo quería decirle a Lupin que tengo sus libros de Defensa, que cuando quiera se los devuelvo y...

Sirius fue corriendo hacia el teléfono y con cara de enfadado lo descolgó.

-¿¿Quién te crees que eres para dudar de mi atractivo e intelingencia, maldito Snivellus?? -chilló con todas sus fuezas Sirius.

(Voz de Snape a lo lejos: ¡¡Alguien más listo que tú, perro faldero!!)

-¡¡Ven aquí si eres hombre!! -le retó el animago-. ¿Snape? ¿Snape? ¡¡Bola grasosa!! ¿¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con el felétono en la mano?? -Sirius notó unos golpecitos a su espalda- Ahora no Harry, estoy hablando con Snivellus... -más golpecitos-. Déjame acabar con el grasoso.... -más golpecitos-. Que pesado eres, niño... ¿Qué quieres?

-Demostrarte que soy más hombre que tú ¬__¬ -dijo una voz adusta y grave.

-¿Harry? O__O... -Sirius se giró y vio a Snape blandiendo su varita detrás de él- ¡¡Tú!! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Que asco, la llenarás de grasa...

-¡Me has dicho que viniera si soy un hombre! Y te apuesto por mis atributos masculinos que lo soy...

-Que horror... -susurró Ron-. Se apuesta sus... atributos masculinos ___... Creo que voy a vomitar...

-Yo ya vomité antes en las patatas -dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

-¿En... las... patatas? -preguntó el pelirrojo- Me las he comido todas... -rápidamente su cara adquirió un tono verdoso-. Pensaba que era salsa... -su cara sa volvió blanca y se fué corriendo al lavabo.

-Y a todo eso Snape... ¿Tú utilizando un felétono? -preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sirius, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que se dice teléfono...? -se quejó Harry sentándose en su butaca y cruzando los brazos.

-Vale, vale... Pues, eso Snape... tú utilizando un felétono... que curioso...

Harry lanzó un grito de desesperación. Snape se puso algo rojo.

-Esquemeregalaronunopormicumpleañosymehacíailusión.... -dijo muy rápido el profesor de Pociones sonrojado.

Hermione se puso a reír desde su jaula haciendo ruido con los barrotes.

-¡¡Dice que le regalaron uno por su cumpleaños y le hacía ilusión!! -exclamó la muchacha-. ¡No me lo imaginaba del profesor Snape!

-¿Cómo has podido entenderlo? -le preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-Verás amorcito, desde pequeñita me entreno para responder la primera a las preguntas de los profesores... ¡Siempre he tenido que hablar muy rápido para conseguir mi meta! Si quieres te enseño -le respondió Hermione bajándose un tirante y moviendo el hombro.

-No hace falta... no... -respondió Sirius alejándose de ella.

-¿Que hace Granger en una jaula? -preguntó Severus escrutando los ojos de Hermione.

-Quiso llevarse a Sirius a la cama... -dijo una voz al nivel del suelo-. Por eso la metieron en una jaula...

-¡Lupin! ¿Qué haces atado a la pata de una butaca? ¿Que es todo esto?

-Yo de ti tendría cuidado Snape... Quizá Remus consiguió más chocolates de Hidromiel... no podemos estar seguros de su veracidad... podría estar loco... -le advirtió Sirius-. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no me importa nada lo que te pase ^-^ Por mí como si te engulle una acromántula y luego el Calamar Gigante y tú os casáis y tenéis hijos... no quiero imaginar lo que saldría... calamares con pelo negro lleno de grasa... *escalofríos*

-Severus... ayúdame... me duelen las muñecas... ;__;... por favor... -dijo Remus de una forma tan triste que a Snape se le ablandó ese órgano al que llaman corazón pero que él no tenía... bueno, tenía, pero sólo para bombear sangre...

-Bueno Lupin, si prometes que nunca más volverás a comer chocolates de Hidromiel, que nunca más te transformarás en Hombre-Lobo... cuando yo esté cerca, claro... que nunca más me quitarás el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que nunca más te acostarás con otro que no sea yo...

-O_________O ¿¿¿Qué es lo último que ha dicho??? -chillaron Harry y Sirius. Ron, que había vuelto de vomitar en el baño se fue corriendo de nuevo.

-Ejem, ejem -tosió Snape pareciéndose a cierta asquerosa profesora llamada Umbridge-. Lo último que he dicho es que... nunca más se... se nada... nada... me he equivocado (Sirius y Harry: ¬__¬) No me miréis así.... ¡En serio que me he equivocado! Un momento... ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡¡Soltadme!! ¡No me toquéis ahí! ¡¡Tengo cosquillas!! Buuuaaaaajajajajajaja.... Buuuuaaaaaajajajajaja.... Buuuuaaaaaajajajajajjaajja....

-O__ô.... Está riendo o está llorando... quien sabe... -dijo Harry después de que él y su padrino hubieran atado a Snape junto al licántropo.

-Severus... estamos muy juntos... puedo sentir tu calor -comentó Remus sonrojado dándole un beso en la mejilla a Snape.

Ron había vuelto al salón pero al ver el beso volvió corriendo al baño a vomitar de nuevo. 

-Oh, Remus, no sabía que sentías lo mismo... -correspondió Snape- Pensaba que yo no te gustaba y por eso no te echaba azúcar en la poción del Matalobos... perdóname...

-____ Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco -explotó Sirius tapándose los oídos-. Remus y Snape, que asco, que asco que asco, que asco, que asco que asco, que asco, que asco...

-No pasa nada... tus labios serán tan dulces para mí que todo lo amargo de la poción de desvanecerá... -dijo Remus abrazándose al profesor de Pociones.

Harry se levantó otra vez de su butaca y miró hacia la pantalla de vuestro ordenador... sí, hacia la pantalla del ordenador desde el cual vosotros estáis leyendo esta historia tan loca...

-¡¡Maldita escritora de fanfics!! ¡¡¡Dijiste que no habría parejas!!! ¡Y encima juntas a doy tíos!

El cielo se abrió y cayó un telegrama. Harry lo leyó.

---TE AGUANTAS. STOP. TODO ES DE RISA. STOP. CREO QUE TIENES CELOS. STOP. NO SEAS TAN HOMOF"BICO. STOP. SI QUIERES TE JUNTO A TI CON SNAPE. STOP---

El chico de ojos verdes se calló de inmediato. 

-Mejor busco una cinta nueva -dijo al cabo de unos segundos, y se puso a revolver entre la montaña de cintas de la caja.

-Que asco, que asco que asco, que asco... -seguía diciendo Sirius-. Mejor lo ato a la otra pata del sillón, es mejor que no estén juntos... mi Moony no puede haberme traicionado. ¡¡Harry, no me mires así!! He dicho MI Moony porque es MI mejor amigo...

-¡¡No nos separes!! -chilló Remus estirando la túnica de Snape con las manos.

-Estaremos cerca mi querido Telletubbie dorado... -dijo el profesor lanzándole un beso-. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo como ahora... el amor hace milagros...

-Si quieres yo te hago sentir más muerto que nunca y sin milagros ¬___¬ -dijo Sirius atándolo a la otra pata del gran sillón-. Ala, pues ya está, desde aquí no os podréis tocar. ¿Ya has encontrado una cinta, Harry?

-Sí, mira, la de la Navidad, creo -respondió el chico sacándola de la caja. En ese momento Ron volvió muy pálido. Intentó no mirar a Snape y Remus que estiraban los dedos para conseguir tocarse- ¿Estás mejor?

-Más o menos... -respondió Ron sentándose y poniendo una mano en su estómago-. Esto ha sido demasiado para mí...

-No te preocupes, ahora veremos una cinta muy divertida -le dijo Sirius dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Y así, con Ron muy cansado de tanto vomitar, con Harry enfadado con la escritora, con Sirius traumado por la relación secreta de su mejor amigo, con Hermione dentro de la jaula bastante aburrida y con un tirante bajado y con Snape y Remus atados pero llenos de amor Telletubbiano... se acaba este capítulo cuatro esperando que os haya gustado ^__^

***

¡Para cualquier queja un _review _nunca viene mal! =)... Sé que a algunas personas el que haya puesto escenas con Snape y Remus de forma momentánea les habrá molestado, pero repito que este es un fic de humor.. ¿_Alguna vez habéis visto que Voldemort se limpie la cabeza con un pañuelo de seda en un salón de belleza mientras elige su pintalabios favorito_? ¿Verdad que no? Pues por eso mismo, todo lo que leáis aquí es para divertiros xDD A mi me encanta el slash, pero respeto a aquello que no les gusta. Por cierto... cada vez somos más... ahora Snape se unió al grupo de tarados en casa de Sirius xDD

A los que siguen el **Regreso de Lily** que sepan que pronto volveré con el fic... ¿Ahora que James ha vuelto estáis más contentos?... je je... lo hize volver... sin memoria... ¡¡¡pero volvió!!! Vale, vale, no me tiréis tomates.... xD

Como siempre, todos aquellos que quieran unirse a la comunidad de **_Potter&Cia_**, ya saben, que vayan a mi _bio_... ¡¡Ya somos más de 650!! Que emoción *O*

Y ahora, contestación de reviews. Sois geniales, todas y cada una de las lindas personas que me han dejado un mensaje *besitos* Y a todas aquellas que lo leyeron y no dejaron review... también las quiero xDD

***Jack Dawson**: Hola bonica! ^^ Ja veus... els xocolates del Remus són sagrats... Espero que t'hagi agradat com ha quedat _el Misterio del Velo Secreto_ xDDD Ens veiem al msn! Per cert, portes dos capítols sent la primera que em deixa review... com a regalet... un Sirius envoltat de paper satinat ajajjaa.

***Hally Black**: En parte fuiste tú la que fomentaste el maltratamiento de la rata con los Teletubbies, pero como ya te dije, siento que no pudieran ser 30 horas de dolor MUAHAHAHA... xDD También siento que en este capítulo no saliera la rata, pégale tú de mi parte. Besitos!

***vicu-malfoy**: ¿Lo imprimiste? ¡Uau! Me alegro que te gustara tanto... pero a quién no le va a gustar Sirius desnudo *babas...* Espero que también les gustara a tus amigas ^-^ ¡¡Gracias por los elogios!! Sip, estoy loka... creo que puede ser cierto lo del oxígeno... @___@... odio quedar ingresada en el hospital, pero bueno, todo se arregla. Muchos abrazos!

***Lilian Malfoy**: ¿Sigues pensando que estás más loka que Hermione? Porque mira que esta mal la niña esta xDD El mail que sale no es mi msn pero lo utilizo para recibir mail. Si quieres enviame un mail a la dirección que sale y te contesto con mi msn ^^ Besitos!!

***sakura potter**: El fic del Musical es de Dany y la dirección es esta: Espero que te guste ^^

***Timon**: Querida hija mía... estoy muy pero que muy preocupada por ti ¬_¬ Te envié un mail y no recibí respuesta!! Sino das señales de vida me voy para allí nadando si hace falta... yo estuve otra vez en el hospital, espero que tú no corrieras mi misma suerte U__U Por cierto, en este capítulo salió tu prometido ^^ Por favor, dime algo, si? X3~~ Beshitos babosos.

***Nylara Black**: Hola wapa! Pues como ves ese no era el último capítulo, me queda lokura pa' rato. Snapy también es mi 2º profe favorito... pero es que para elegir mucho no hay, no crees? xDD Me alegra que te gustara el Sirius al natural *¬*... a mi también me gustó... caxo pervertías' que somos... Por cierto, no le hagas más cosquillas al dragón, que mira que te lo tengo dicho, que acabarás achicharr' perdía. Muchos Besitos!!

***Reniall**: Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo ^-^ Ojalá te rías un poco más gracias al fic!! Abrazos!

***Padme Gilraen**: Tata Padmy!! ^^ Gracias por hacerme esos favores que te pedí de lecturas de fic sin acabar xD Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo entero. Muchos Besitos!!

***Marina_de_Potter**: Quizá en el próximo capítulo haya una escena bastante... caliente de Sirius ajajaja Gracias por el review!!

***suky-black & MyrtleD**: Par de lokas xDD que os pongo juntas en la contestación de reviews porque decíais lo mismo. Yo no sabía que _Siri-Boy_ estaba patentado ya xD ¡Lo digo mucho! De todas formas ya va bien que haya gente como nosotras, así, lokas sin remedio. Besitos a las dos wapísimas!!

***Naiko**: Mi lokura no es contagiosa, lo que ocurre es que tú estás tan loka como yo ajajjaja Como verás, ahora Snape no se mete precisamente con Remus, más bien hace otra cosa... Lo del _Regreso de Lily_, ya viste que hice volver a James, sin memoria pero le hice volver... xD Que mala soy... Gracias por el review y muchísimos besitos ^^ Y gracias también por preocuparte por mi salud, el 2º review llegó sano y salvo!

***Diel**: Tú tranquila que te pondré más bailes sexys de Sirius para que no se te olviden. Yo también pienso que sería un malgasto tener a Siriusín en la cama y que durmiera... mejor hacemos otras cosas jajajaja. Gracias por todo, muchos besitos y come frutas... verduras no me gustan tanto T__T Aunque pasé medio año siendo vegetariana xD

***Marai**: Es que esos escritores son muy buenos, aunque suelo leer más cosas sobrenaturales los de detectives escritos por Doyle o Agatha son geniales. La serie de Conan es una pasada, el problema es que parezca que nunca va a enterarse nadie de que Sinichi sigue allí!! Espero que te gustara la comunidad de Potter&Cia ^^

***Karolyna Silver**: Hola loka! Ya te pondré a Draco en algún otro capítulo, no te preocupes xDD Aunque Hermione se le insinúa a todo el mundo jajajaja Me alegra que te gustara... bueno, yo me imagino a Sirius sexy y ya está, la edad no importa... *O* Ya ando divagando otra vez xDD Muchos Besos!! Cuídate!

***Fernanda Rozner**: Ambas estamos lokas, crees que se hereda?? Todo es culpa de Voldemort, él sí que está loko y nos lo pegó a todos xDD Muchas gracias por el review y por preocuparte por mi salud, miles de besitos, Fer!

***Ralkm Diggory**: Hola linda sobrina! ^^ Supongo que a estas alturas estarás deseando matarme aun más (cuantos howlers esta vex??)... no seas posesiva, Snape tampoco lo será ajjajajajajjaja Lo siento, lo siento, pero como ya dije es un fic de humor, Remus no acabará en la cama con Sevvy xD Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ojalá con este ocurra lo mismo. Muchísimos besitos!!

***Edward Wong Hau**: Mi querida y genial Tita Paddy a la que tanto quiero!! *miles de abrazos* Te gustó este capi?? Creo que el mail que dices en tu review fue ese que se perdió T___T Aun lo recuerdo.. que triste me puse... Ojalá nos veamos pronto!!

***Natty Black**: Doce días sin internet son horribles... te lo digo yo que también he sufrido T__T De nada, tocar el cuerpo de Sirius es algo que deberíamos hacer todos los días como sus súbditas jajajaja Besitos loka come-brócoli!!!

***Hikaru in Azkaban**: Creo que el capítulo _'X' _fue el que más gustó... será porque Sirius salió desnudo... xDD no sé, no sé... Ojalá te siga gustando el fic, gracias por el review!!

** *Sakura_Chan Malfoy & Tomoyo _Chan Malfoy**: Esta vez Voldy va con tutú negro y rojo... aunque creo que le quedaba mejor el amarillo ajajajajjajMe alegro que es gustara el fic a las dos. Muchísimos besos lokas!!

** *chio**: Ese profesor vuestro está loko verdad?? Telettubies en las clases... que horror _... Sí, en Cataluña están dando Detective Conan, pero hace unos días que pensaba que iban a seguir con caps nuevos... y van y la empiezan de nuevo!!! Parece que nunca sabremos el final T___T Besitos y gracias por el review!!

***Angel-de-Luz**: Gracias por todos tus ánimos! Espero que no te haya decepcionado con este capítulo, a veces tengo miedo de que a la gente ya no le guste lo que escribo después de un tiempo T___T A ver que opinas tú. Besitos!!

***Ana Bl@ck**: Es que Sirius siempre tiene razón en todo *O* Quizá vuelva a poner a Draco más adelante, ojalá t ehaya gustado este capítulo ^^ Abrazos.

***Kristen Black**: Como ves no está terminado... me queda lokura para mucho rato xDD Y no creas que pareces tonta delante del ordenador riéndote... yo lo hago cada día y a veces sin motivo U__U Estoy muy mal... jajajja Gracias por el review!!

***Rosemary Black**: Ya lo continué, espero que te gustara ^^ Muchos abrazos!!

***Parvati_Black & Lizzie_Lupin**: ¡¡Hola par de primas lokas!! Bassy el Basílisco... je je... me lo imagino vestidito con un gorrito de lana xDDD Yo también amo a Sirius y Remus... pero como no hacerlo con lo sexys que son... *O* Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Besitos!!

***Rian**: Gracias por decir eso del fic ^^ Ojalá sigas pensando lo mismod espués de este capítulo. Muchos besitos!!

***Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe**: Hola Denisse!! Me alegro que te gustara tanto. Estuvo bien el desnudo de Sirius, eh?? Pero seguro que lo que tú querías era uno de Harry ajjajaja Bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review y muchos abrazos amiga ^O^

***Lizzie_Lupin**: Hola de nuevo!! Me alegro que te unieras a la comunidad, aunque de eso hace mucho, como me tardo tanto en actualizar U__U Gracias por los dos reviews, sigue así de loka, que la lokura es buena!! Y lo del Regreso de Lily, que te pareció que hize volver a James?? Sin memoria pero le hize volver!! Abrazos!

***Haruka**: Bueno, bueno, tus sugerencias serán aceptadas... más streptease de Siri-Boy y lokuras de Lily... pero... lo de Ron y Hermione, no sé, no sé, aunque al pelirrojo ganas no le faltan, eh?? jaajja Si tu padre pensó que estabas loka en mi casa ya hasta me ignoran... como siempre río sola delante del ordenador ajajaj. Besazos wapísima!

***Nury**: Wola clony de mi alma... ojalá puedas leer este capítulo algún día, aunque ya falta poco para que vuelvas, no? ¬_¬ ¡¡Tiene que faltar poco!! Te necesito T__T Besitos que te aplastan.

***bloomy**: Gracias, ya estoy mejor aunque creo que sí tardé bastante en actualizar, lo siento U__U Abrazos!

***Alissa Potter**: Gracias por los reviews ^^ Ya sé que estoy loka... es mi forma de vida xDDD

***Alice**: Siento haber tardado tanto, perdon... Besitos!

***Lourdes Ariki**: Noooo, no se terminó muahahahah... me queda para rato con mi cabeza loka. Siento que te dolieran las costillas de tanto reír xDD Pero eso significa que te gustó, así que me alegro. Muchos abrazos loka!!

***LG**: Me alegro! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review ^^ 

***ChIk-SoAd**: Yo me apunto al grupo de pervertidas... pero es con razón, nadie se puede resistir a Sirius... y menos desnudo. Me alegro que te gustara. Hermione no se comió a Draco porque no tuvo tiempo, que sino se lo merienda ajajaj ¡¡ Besitos!!

***Kiche**: Gracias por alagar al fic ^^ Abrazos!!

***Paola Black Riddle**: Hola! Bueno, la tortura china no estaría mal para la rata, me lo pensaré xDD Ya habrán más lokuras de Sirius en el próximo capítulo. Besitos!

***Lily_Evans_17**: Espero que al final te rieras con este capítulo nuevo. Draco se equivocó pero quizá vuelva, nunca se sabe en este fic jaajja. Gracias por el review!

***Sirius¬_¬Black!!!**: Hola hermanito perdido de Sirius! Me alegra que te gustara el fic... no creo que salga Cho, pero si la hago salir quizá no te guste lo que pongo sobre ella... es un poco tonta, no crees? Es que siempre se está quejando!! ajajaj Bueno, muchos besitos Pablin!

***pula prongs black**: Me imagino tu cara cuando leías cosas que te sonaban de algo, gracias a gente como tú que se une a la comunidad cada vez somos más y parece que aparecemos por todas partes jajajaj Gracias por lo elogios y muchísimos besitos!!

***Isabela Black**: Es una lástima que no pudieras leer el capítulo, pero en el review no pusiste cual cap no podías ver!! Espero que esta vez se abra bien ^^ Abrazos!

***Youko Minamino**: Parejas no hay pero lokura mucha... y nunca sabes con quien puede acabar la gente... Ya viste... hasta el hermano de Dumbledore se casó con una cabra xDDD Besitos y gracias por el review!!

***annita**: Como ves ya lo continué, espero que disfrutaras de la lectura ^^

***Sakuratsukamori**: Gracias por los reviews! Me alegro mucho que te gustara tanto, como veo estás tan loka como yo... Remus no es que sea la chacha, pero yo creo que como Sirius tuvo que pasar desde los 21 en Azkaban el único que ha podido estudiar algo de cocina, no? xDDD No creo que los dementores dieran clase xD Ahora Remsie sigue atado pero tiene compañía... que mala soy... y que loka estoy... Miles de besitos!!

***NABIKI POTTER 8**: Mi madre también sufría mucho por las inyecciones cuando era pequeña, ahora que ya tengo 17 años la única que sufro soy yo U__U... el asma es horrible pero también detesto las alergias!!! Yo no te lincho, Remus también me encanta *babas, babas...* Gary Oldman es un gran actor... lo que pasa es que lo han peinado mal! Le han puesto el pelo ondulado T__T Besitos!!

***Luna-Lupina**: Como ves hay capítulo 4, espero que esté a la altura xD! Abrazos!!

***G-Mercury**: Creo que a todo el mundo le gustó el capítulo 'X'... pillines, porque salía Sirius desnudos!!! ajajja Y había mucho Remus loko. Gracias por el review!!

***Yo_ana**: La verdad es que no sé si me traumaron más los Telettubies o Barney... los dos me dan miedo ~__~ ecs!! Besitos!!

***Lamister**: ¡¡Cada review de cada linda persona me importa!! xDD ¿Mi fic te subió el humor? Tú me subiste el mío al recibir el review, así que estamos en paz ^^ Muchos Abrazos!!

***Lettice Evans Potter**: Gracias por el review! Ya lo continué y espero que te guste! Besos!

***milenita**: Ya lo sé, la lokura llena mi vida ajajajja sin lokura no sé lo que sería... Y es cierto, a todo el mundo (con buen gusto xD) le tiene que encantar Sirius. Espero qu este guste capítulo tanto como el anterior. Abrazos!!

** ¡¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! Os quiero a todos *^O^* **

** Arwen Vanadis Magic **

** Miembro de la Orden Siriusana **


	5. 5º Vídeo: Navidad, sexy Navidad

¡Hola a todos! Aquí una nueva edición de _Cintas Caseras_... sí, después de tanto u-ù... No me culpéis aunque sea culpa mía xD

El otro día me preguntaron:

¿Si dices no tener tiempo de actualizar por qué subes un slash-lemon Sirius/James?

Pues bien... hay cosas que apetecen más que otras... y yo me rijo por lo que me gusta hacer en cada momento. Sólo eso. Quería escribirlo y lo hice xD (Como cuando escribí aquél fic de Gravitation...)

Y ya os dejo con el capítulo

**5º película: Navidad, sexy Navidad**

_Le dieron al Play..._

0 0 0 __

Lo primero que salió fue un trozo blanco y sucio mal enfocado, luego se vio que era la arena del campo de quidditch llena de nieve.

-Venga, James, dejaremos la cámara sola y que nos vaya grabando –dijo la voz más sexy de todas las épocas de Hogwarts y que siempre oiremos en nuestros corazones porque revivirá y… ok…perdón… - ¡Arriba!

La cámara divisó a dos atractivos muchachos vestidos con sus túnicas de juego y sus escobas. Varios grupos de chicas muy tapadas por el frío del invierno chillaban alrededor.

-A Lily no le gusta nada que me ponga a jugar a quidditch sin motivo… sabes que esto se llena de _chicas locas_… -murmuró James suspendido en el aire.

(N/A ¿¿Chicas Lokas?? ¿Alguien llamó a las de ?)

-Somos populares Prongsie –dijo Sirius, e hizo una pirueta magnífica que sacó suspiros a las jovencitas-. ¡Wormtail, lanza una bludger!

El asqueroso muchacho con cara de rata… Peter… lanzó una bludger al aire que antes de partir le dio un buen golpe en la cara. Porque como bien sabe todo el mundo... hasta las pelotas le odian.

0 0 0

_-¡Más fuerte! ¡Maldita bludger, le tendría que haber partido la nariz! –chilló Sirius mientras Hermione vitoreaba con saltitos._

0 0 0 __

-¿Estás bien, Peter? –preguntó James esquivando la bludger mientras Sirius jugaba con ella.

-¡Nññññ! X---x Veo Teletubbies flotando alrededor de mi cabeza… Lala eres mi favorita -- -dijo la rata intentando abrazar a nuestro James. __

-¡¡¡Aparta Jamsie!!! –chilló Sirius desde el aire-. Peter vuelve a tener _Telettubiefobia-auto-destructiva_. Yo te salvo Prongs ¡Bludger vaaaa!

Sirius tiró la bludger hacia Peter. Éste se convirtió en una rata y la pelota loca se lo llevó volando estampado en ella. Voló y voló... y siguió volando... dio la vuelta al mundo montado en una bludger, hasta hicieron una película:

**-Wormy, la ratita valiente-**

Pero como daba tanto asco y además era imposible que existiera una frase con 'Wormy' y 'valiente'... los productores de cine volvieron a montar a Peter en la bludger y se compraron un cerdito llamado Babe... Y después de esta tontería sigamos con el fic, muchas gracias.

Voló y voló pero a la bludger le daba asco y lo tiró encima de un charco de **babas** del perro de Hagrid y se quedó enganchado por un largo tiempo...

(Nda: ¿Que no dije que dejáramos las tonterías?)****

Sirius y James acabaron su entrenamiento y se escaparon de sus fans yéndose solos a un trozo del lago más alejado del castillo. Empezaron a tirar piedras al calamar gigante.

0 0 0

_-¡Mira Snape, tu futura mujer! –exclamó Sirius señalando al calamar gigante._

_-Cierra la boca Black... mi futura mujer está a mi lado... _

_Todos se giraron y vieron a Severus Snape acariciando la pierna de Remus con la suya propia... Ron y Sirius se abrazaron._

_-Tranquilo Ron... tranquilo... pasaremos este trauma juntos..._

_-Claro Sirius, como buenos MACHOS VIRILES que somos..._

_-¿Machos viriles abrazados?-preguntó Harry alzando una ceja. Ron y Sirius se separaron al instante asqueados.****_

0 0 0

[Aviso importante: Momento MUY paranoico, si queréis podéis pasarlo, no me hago responsable xD]

_Varios minutos después una voz sensual junto al lago dice..._

Siri: -Me aburro...

Jaimy: -Te aguantas...

Siri: -Vale.

_Varios minutos después una voz sensual jugando a ser Superman con su túnica en el cuello dice..._

SuperSiri: -¡¡Me aburro...!!

Jaimy:Te aguantas...****

SuperSiri -Vale.

_Varios minutos después una voz sensual jugando a ser Superman con su túnica en el cuello y sus calcetines en las manos como muñecos dice......_

SuperSiriCalcetines: -Me abuuuuuurroooo...

Jaimy: -Te aguantaaaaas....

SuperSiriCalcetines: -Vaaaleeee.

_Varios minutos después una voz sensual jugando a ser Superman con su túnica en el cuello, sus calcetines en las manos como muñecos y los pantalones en la cabeza como si fuera Quirrel con el turbante dice......_

SuperSiriCalcetinesQuirrel: -¿Que no son esos Remsie y Lil?

Jaimy: -Te aguantas.

SuperSiriCalcetinesQuirrel: -Vale.

Jaimy: -¿Qué has dicho?

SuperSiriCalcetinesQuirrel: -He dicho 'vale'.

Jaimy: -¬¬XxXx.....

SuperSiriCalcetinesQuirrel: -¿Qué? No me mires así que me das miedo... xD

Jaimy: -.... ¿Sabes que estás ridículo y medio desnudo, Sirius?

Las últimas tres palabras parecieron resonar por todo Hogwarts...........

Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius.... Medio Desnudo Sirius................

-Oh, oh.... –dijo James-. Creo que no debí decir eso. 5, 4, 3..

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO –chilló Sirius en calzoncillos, sin túnica y descalzo moviendo las manos enfundadas en calcetines.

-2, 1.....

0.........................................

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK MEDIO DESNUDOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –un montón de chicas: algunas con espuma en el pelo, otras lavándose los dientes o con un cojín bajo el brazo habían salido de todas partes y perseguían a Sirius por el colegio mientras la cámara enfocaba a un pequeño ciervo paseando tranquilamente.

[Fin del momento paranoico] (No... todo el capítulo está igual...)

0 0 0

_-Maldito James... –murmuró el Sirius adulto-. Me abandonó a mi suerte y vestido de esa manera... ¡Y lo peor fue que esas locas me atraparon! Me hicieron cosas malas T--T... y una sesión de fotos... debí estar en la mesita de noche de la mayoría de adolescentes de Hogwarts..._

_-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntaron Ron y Harry_

_Desde la jaula se oyó un golpe y al girar encontraron a Hermione en pose sexy... con voz madura y lasciva diciendo:_

_-Seguro que lo que le hicieron no se podría comparar con todo lo que yo haría sentir a ese perrito salvaje... grrrr... ¡Ñam!_

_-O--oUuu... Os lo pido por favor –empezó a susurrar Sirius a los dos chicos-... si consigue salir de la jaula NO dejéis que se acerque a mí..._

0 0 0

Se volvió a abrir la cámara, esta vez estaba en la sala común. Lily y Remus se divisaban a lo lejos, sentados en uno sillones y rodeados de libros.

-Shhhh... –susurró una voz fuera de la pantalla.

-Nadie haga ruido porque Lily está estudiando para las pruebas de inteligencia... –replicó otra vocecilla.

-Si alguien no nos hace caso –empezaron a recitar las dos voces juntas-... le mandaremos a Wormtail...

Pasó por delante del objetivo Peter Pettigrew con un cuchillo de carnicero.

-_insertar música de psicosis_-

-¡¡Tiruriruriruriru... ti, ti, ti, ti!!

0 0 0

_-O--O [todos]_

_-Se me aparece algo así mientras duermo en plena noche y me muero de un ataque –dijo Harry sintiendo escalofríos._

_-Potter, pensaba que eras más valiente ¬¬ -murmuró Snape desde la pata del sillón-... sería peor si Black apareciera con ese cuchillo, **desnudo** y cantando serenatas a la luz de la luna..._

_-Que no sea luna llena mi querido Snapy –recriminó Remus atado al lado-, que yo quiero ver a Sirius **desnu**... digo... con... can.. __can.... (¿con can-can?)… cantando serenatas n.nU..._

_-o.o... No... no puede ser... TwT... Remsie-pooh desea serme infiel con un perro..._

_-¿A quién le llamas perro? –exclamó Sirius levantándose del sillón-. Lo que Remsie-pooh... es decir, lo que Remus desee no es asunto..._

_-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? –insistió Ron con una mano en el estómago-. ¡Sirius, pensaba que me apoyarías! Soy demasiado hombre para aguantar estas conversaciones._

_-Yo demasiado mujer como para no querer escucharlas –suspiró Hermione desde la jaula._

_-Lo dicho, que si consigue salir de allí, a mí que no se me acerque ..... –volvió a pedir el atractivo animago refiriéndose a Hermione. _

0 0 0

La cámara empezó a grabar la partida de Snap explosivo de James y Sirius. Se veía a Peter perseguir a los más pequeños con el cuchillo... (no os preocupéis, era de goma). Remus y Lily no podían concentrarse y se fueron a la biblioteca.

-Prongs, ¿no tienes miedo que Moony algún día se revele y haga algo con Lily? ¡¡¡Auch!!! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Mira Padfoot, no todo el mundo es como tú. ¬¬... Confío en Remus...

-Es decir que... ¿A mí no me dejarías a solas con Lily?

-Ni un segundo.

-U--U Cría amigos y te sacarán las novias... –citó Sirius con voz trágica.

-Se dice, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos... ¡Y desde luego tú eres un cuervo siempre a punto!

-Hasta luego preciosas... –Sirius guiñó el ojo a unas chicas que se sonrojaron- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?

-Nada...

-Por cierto, se acerca Navidad y esto está muy poco animado... creo que voy a dar un toque de...

-¿Qué estás pensando, Padfoot?

-Nada Prongsie... sólo voy a hacer... que la gente se fije AÚN MUCHÍSIMO MÁS en mí. Aprende de un genio.

Sirius se subió a una de las mesas redondas de la sala común.

-¡Estimados amigos y muy queridas amantes! –chilló mientras se quitaba la túnica y el jersey de lana gris. Se quedó con su camisa blanca. Al oír su voz instantáneamente todo el mundo se giró y empezaron a rodearle.

-Ay madre... –suspiró James mirando a la cámara-. Para que luego diga que no tiene afán de protagonismo.

-Esto es mi regalo para todos aquellos que ya os habéis inscrito en las listas para volver a casa y que desgraciadamente no podréis cenar conmigo el día de Navidad... _pobres gentes_ _desdichadas_... Bien, aquí tenéis una actuación del grandioso, perfecto y más mejor... ¡¡¡Siriussss Blaaaack!!!

Con un toque de varita encendió un tocadiscos y empezó a sonar una música sexy... Sirius se desabrochó un botón de la camisa, luego otro, luego otro... luego... (no, ya no más xD) Todas las chicas estaban empezando a babear pero... de repente la música cambió y el hombre más atractivo de todos los tiempos empezó a hacer cosas raras... raraws, raraws, raraws...

-Pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos por allí... Lalalalala... –empezó a cantar imitando a una gallina, de pronto paró-. Em... creo que esa no era la canción que buscaba...

Dejando de lado que James se estaba riendo tanto que tropezó con la alfombra y se dio un golpe en toda su hermosa cara, Sirius dio un golpecito más a su varita y la canción cambió... a una también muy animada.

-_Introducir musiquilla de la serie de dibujos Heidi-_

-Siriusito dime tú, por qué eres siempre así... –cantaba de nuevo- tan perfecto tan viril... los pones a todos a mil... ¡Ey! ¡¡Esa tampoco era!!

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más y otra, pero no encontraba la canción que quería... la gente empezó a cansarse de estar de pie... pero Sirius Black era demasiado importante para no quedarse a escucharlo... eso claro, hasta que empezó a cantar su particular versión de '**Adeste Fideles**' que venía más o menos a ser así: Mi aaaamado espeeeejo, reflejas mi belleeeeza, mi aaaltivo cueeeerpo van a aaaadmirar Quizás por su egocentrismo... o porque era exactamente la hora de cenar... todos se fueron marchando. La cámara se cerró y volvió a abrirse.

**12 de la noche: Sala común de Gryffindor.**

Remus, James y Lily sentados en sillones, agotados... Sirius Black encima de la misma mesa redonda, con el mismo tocadiscos sonando, con la misma postura de sex-symbol y cantando aún raras, raras, pero que muy raras canciones... (como antes ya habíamos comentado)

-¿Por qué no se lo decimos ya? –preguntó Lily masajeándose las sienes-. Me da lástima ahí subido sin saber que jamás llegará a su objetivo.

(Voz de Sirius al fondo - -_insertar la conocida Macarena-_ Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Siriusito que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cachorrito...)

-Sí, a ver quién se atreve a decirle que la canción de '**I'm too sexy**' esta en el otro disco... –murmuró Remus negando con la cabeza-.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entró Peter silbando (mas bien tirando babas)

-¿Quién será el tonto que lo haga? –preguntó retóricamente James mirando de forma sospechosa al gordito traicionero-. ¿Quién podría seeeer el alma inocente que lo hicieraaaa? Woooormtaaaail...

Minutos después se veía a Peter cayendo –como siempre- por una de las ventanas al lago... la rata pensaba que esta vez iba preparada... hizo aparecer un paracaídas, pero por supuesto, no se abrió... y pasó una **noche privada** con el calamar gigante... (_Voz-de-Peter-en-algún-lugar-del-mundo-mientras-duerme_: Oh, Calamarxito-Pooh, no me toques ahí... mmm... esos tentáculos me han convertido en toda una mujer)

[escalofríos de los lectores]

0 0 0

_-¿Tiraste a Pettigrew por la ventana sólo por decirte que esas horas de 'hermooosa voz' habían sido en vano? –preguntó Snape con una ceja alzada._

_-Sí, ¿algo que objetar Snivellus?-respondió Sirius con superioridad-. Lo que yo no sabía era que los demás tenían presente que **I'm too sexy** no estaba en el disco de Heidi ¬¬... Y por cierto, gracias por lo de hermosa voz._

_-La verdad es que todo el mundo tiraba a Peter por la ventana incluso sin haber motivo... **–**opinó Remus intentando desviar el tema bajo la mirada de su perruno camarada-. Recuerdo que incluso una vez **Dumbledore** lo tiró también..._

_En ese momento justo entre los espectadores de las cintas y la propia pantalla se produjo una leve explosión. Un montón de estrellitas parecieron brotar de ningún lugar y una lluvia de caramelos de limón se esparció por el suelo... hubiera sido bonito de ver sino fuera porque nombrados caramelos les dieron en la cabeza provocando algunos morados._

_Una voz en off de mujer que parecía muy lejana se puso a cantar._

_-Ya está aquí... ya llegó... con sus dulces de limón... es sin duda el Hado Dumbledore..._

_Y una burbuja con luz bajó lentamente del techo a lo Mago de Oz y de ella apareció Albus Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Aquí el Hado Madrino Dumbledore –empezó a recitar de forma monótona sin mirar dónde se encontraba-, concedo deseos y acepto tanto cheques como dinero en efectivo... no cobro a plazos. ¿Alguien me llamaba?_

_La cara de todos los presentes era un poema. Y uno no muy bueno, todo hay que decirlo. ¿Desde cuando el director de Hogwarts era Hado Madrino? Si es que esa expresión existía... De repente Albus se dio cuenta ante quién se encontraba y se sonrojó en sobremanera._

_-¡Caramba! ¡Gárgolas galopantes de color naranja con topos rojos y un solo pelo! –exclamó el viejecito ataviado con una túnica femenina brillante de color morada y una varita acabada en forma de –tópica- estrella-. No me esperaba encontrarme con tanta gente conocida..._

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Ron con la boca medio abierta y esa expresión tan suya de desconcierto-. ¿Qué demonios hace vestido de mujer?

_-La pregunta más exacta sería qué demonios hace trabajando de Hado Madrino... –objetó Harry algo contrariado._

_Dumbledore empezó a jugar con sus pulgares y bajó la vista avergonzado._

_-Veréis... es que la economía no anda muy bien... y como me presionaban para la jubilación en Hogwarts... pensé que no estaría mal buscarme un trabajo a media jornada... No pagan muy bien pero me dejan comer dónuts' de chocolate gratis y además me regalaron esta estrella para poner encima de la varita. _

_-¿Pero qué demonios hace vestido de mujer? –volvió a repetir Ron._

_-A ver profesor... ¿es que no tiene bastante con ser director de Hogwarts y miembro del Wizengamot? –preguntó a su vez Remus (recordemos que seguía en el suelo atado a la pata del sillón y tenía que mirar hacia arriba)_

_-¡Ja! Siempre igual, siempre igual... –murmuró Albus enfurruñado-. Todo el mundo se cree que tengo dinero para dar y vender... ¡Pero se equivocan! ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta que duermo en mi propio despacho incluso en vacaciones?¡Ni siquiera tengo dinero para calcetines y tengo artritis con la humedad del castillo! _

_Se oyó un 'oooooh' lleno de lástima provinente de alguna parte._

_-Y mis túnicas de director... –prosiguió con la mirada perdida-, siempre llevo parches en forma de estrella para que no se note que están rotas... Por eso todas son estrelladas..._

_Remus se secó las lágrimas. ¡Por fin había encontrado a un igual! ¡Ya no era el único que llevaba parches en las túnicas!_

_-¿Pero qué demonios hace vestido de mujer? –volvió a preguntar Ron._

_-Y yo que pensaba que tenía tanto dinero que por eso pagaba a Dobby aunque fuera un elfo doméstico... –suspiró Hermione desde su jaula._

_Dumbledore no dijo nada por ver a una de sus alumnas encerrada, pero la fulminó con la mirada._

_-Sí señorita Granger... le tengo que 'agradecer' el hacer que mi mano de obra barata quiera cobrar ¬¬._

_-¡Alguien me escucha! –exclamó Ron subiéndose a su sillón-. ¿Por qué de-mo-nios lleva ese mal-di-to vestido de... ¡¡Mujer!!? _

_Dumbledore reparó en él y le sonrió._

_-¿Es que acaso no me hace ver más sexy? ;) –preguntó Albus guiñándole un ojo al pecoso pelirrojo._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Nos invaden los travestís! _

_Segundos después Ron había intentado ahorcarse con la cadena del lavabo pero era demasiado alto y los pies le tocaban el suelo. Cuando volvió al salón se sentó lo más apartado posible de Dumbledore, Remus y Snape... incluso mal fiaba de Sirius y no podía saber si Harry se había unido a la revolución Gay. Ese Harry... siempre tan modosito y con los labios tan rojos, seguro que se los pintaba… ¡Ja! Él, Ron Weasley, era el único hombre verdadero de aquel salón. _

_Dumbledore se unió a la fiesta –aunque dijo que no podría quedarse mucho por motivos de trabajo, el sindicato de Hados Madrinos no lo permitiría- y se sentó en el sillón que Ron había dejado libre para ver también las cinta de Navidad (en ese momento parada por la situación)._

_Harry le dio de nuevo al Play._

La cámara estaba puesta en infrarrojos y todos pudieron darse cuenta que era la habitación de los Merodeadores. Parecía estar en silencio. A un lado salía una pequeña Pancarta: Nochebuena con los Merodeadores Después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada y ver simplemente los cuerpos dormidos de los chicos (cosa que agradeció Hermione) alguien habló:

-Prongs... –susurró Sirius en plena noche desde su cama.

-¿Qué? –dijo James medio adormilado.

-¿Estás despierto?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-Yo he preguntado primero...

-¡¡Aaaagh!! ¡Era una pregunta retórica! –James dejó ir un lamento de frustración-. ¡Sirius! ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo dormir... ¿Qué hago?

-Pues... yo qué sé... cuenta ovejas...

-Vale. A ver: una oveja... dos ovejas... tres... ovejas...

-¡No lo hagas en voz alta! –exclamó James perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ah... ¿no te gustan estos animales? En ese caso contaré algo más sexy...: un Sirius, dos Sirius, tres Sirius... ¡Auch! ¿Quién me ha tirado una almohada?

-Yo –respondió Remus enfadado-. Y como no te calles te lanzo la cama entera a la cabeza, Black ¡Intento dormir!

-¿Se puede saber por qué no te acuestas ya de una vez por todas? –preguntó James impaciente.

-Estoy nervioso...

-¿Nervioso?

-Es que Lily me dijo que vendría Santa Claus...

-.... –silencio absoluto más risas mentales de James.

-Prongsie. ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? –preguntó Sirius.

-No. Y menos si me llamas así.

-¿Por qué? –gimió el atractivo chico.

-¡La última vez te measte en mi cama!

-¡Tenía ocho años!

-¿Ocho años? ¡Fue ESTE verano que tenías miedo de una tormenta y casi me ahogas! –recriminó James.

-¡Mentira, es que...!

-¡COMO NO OS CALLÉIS OS MORDERÉ LA PR"XIMA LUNA LLENA Y LUEGO ME COMERÉ A VUESTRAS FAMILIAS!

[silencio]

-Por mí no te cortes Remus –espetó Sirius tranquilo-... pero cuidado con mi madre... causa indigestión... Ya te veo soltando bolas de pelo por la boca...

Se oyó a Remus controlarse para no salir a comerse a Sirius de verdad. Minutos después se percibía un susurro...

-Un Sirius, dos Sirius, tres Sirius... –decía muy bajito.

-Por si no lo sabías soy licántropo...

-Claro que lo sabía, Remus... –respondió con simpatía Sirius-, cada mes te acompaño en...

-¡ME REFERÍA A QUE TE OIGO SUSURRAR!

-TwT Me das miedo...

-Remus... cálmate –pidió James con voz adormilada-. Es que Sirius está nervioso porque vendrá Santa Claus...

-No tienes porque estar nervioso –repuso Remus intentando calmarse y mostrarse amable como lo era siempre.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero vamos! –exclamó Sirius sentándose en la cama-. ¿¡Me dicen que un tío gordo, barbudo y metido en un traje sudoroso va entrar en mi habitación en plena noche con un saco enorme y no tengo que estar nervioso!?

Algunos segundos de silencio...

-Creo que no ha captado la esencia de Santa Claus –dijo el licántropo mirando a James.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –corroboró el mismo James-. Mira Sirius... ese hombre trae regalos...

-Y es algo simbólico ¿Lo entiendes? –prosiguió Remus.

-¿Sirius? –preguntaron sus dos amigos algo extrañados al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Dejadme dormir! –exclamó Sirius Black con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¡LO MATO!

Lo último que se vio fue a Remus John Lupin intentando lanzarse al vacío y a James Potter deteniéndolo... Remus entendió que saltar por la ventana estaba patentado por Peter y no era plan quitarle el trabajo, así que para quitarse los nervios que tenía encima acabó cogiendo a Peter y lo tiró a él por la ventana. Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

La pantalla se puso negra.

_Todos miraban a Remus de reojo._

_-¿Qué? Ya os dije que la gente tiraba a Peter por la ventana incluso sin motivo... y yo tenía uno: Mucho estrés. _

_-Claro, claro... –murmuró Harry apartando ligeramente el sillón._

_-¿Ya se ha acabado la película? –preguntó Ron sentado a lo lejos._

_-No, aún no –respondió Sirius-. Pero creo que ahora viene la comida Navideña y no creo que sea bueno que Hermione la vea..._

_Todos le miraron extrañado. Sirius se levantó y conjuró una sábana enorme color rosa chillón para luego cubrir la jaula de Hermione con ella como si fuera un canario a la hora de dormir. La verdad es que incluso la muchacha pareció ponerse a dormitar ya que no se puso a chillar obscenidades contra nuestro querido animago._

_-¿Por qué no puede verlo Hermione? –preguntó Harry sorprendido._

_-Ya lo verás... sólo aviso que no es apto para los que sufren del corazón._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dumbledore que hablaba secretamente con un caramelo de limón._

_-Ay que te como... ay que te como... ¡Ñam!_

_Negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a sus puestos._

El objetivo se abre de nuevo y apareció otra vez la habitación de los merodeadores. La pancarta rezaba ahora - 25 de Diciembre: Navidad Merodeadora.

De repente se despertaron todos y miraron hacia los pies de la cama en busca de una sorpresa...

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde están los regalos? –preguntó James de rodillas en la cama y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pregúntate mejor dónde está Sirius... –dijo Remus levantándose y mirando bajo la cama.

Se oyó un estornudo. Peter había pasado la Nochebuena con su amante (sí, el Calamar Gigante de nuevo), gracias a que Remus le había lanzado por la ventana, como bien todos sabéis).

-Creo que... –estornudo-... está en el baño... –estornudo-...

James y Remus se acercaron a la puerta del baño y pusieron sus orejas en ella. Alguien estaba cantando... para variar era Sirius Black.

-_Navidad, Navidad, sexy Navidad... Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se van a jugar... ¡Ey! Navidad, Navidad, sexy Navidad... Peter muere, cuánta pena, **hay que celebrar**_...

(N/A: Dedicado a mi hermana pequeña, Cristina, por cantarla conmigo las noches de aburrimiento xDD ¡T'estimo enana!)

James miró a Remus con una ceja alzada y éste negó con la cabeza. Ambos picaron fuertemente con los nudillos.

-¿Quién osa estorbar al Gran Sirius Black cuando está en el baño? –preguntó Sirius con voz de ultratumba al otro lado.

-¿Dónde están nuestros regalos? –preguntó Remus enfadado. Esperaba con ansias su cargamento de chocolate.

Sirius abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí cerrándola de golpe e impidiendo el paso. Llevaba sólo una toalla pequeña anudada a su cintura (N/A: Nunca me canso de escribir eso... aix...) y su pelo mojado se pegaba a la frente...

-¿Regalos? –preguntó de forma casual apoyando un brazo en el marco-. ¿Qué regalos?

-NUESTROS regalos. Los regalos de Navidad –respondió James.

-¿Te refieres a regalos regalos... o regalos que no son del todo regalos? Ya sabes... de esos que se hacen por quedar bien y que luego...

-¡Basta ya, Sirius! –chilló Remus-. Regalos de Navidad de toda la vida. Tú has sido el primero en despertarte, debes haberlos visto.

-Es que yo... yo... –cara de niño bueno con los ojos brillantes de Sirius-. Yo he visto a Santa Claus.

-¿Qué?

-Sí... me dijo que yo era muy guapo y que como quería adelgazar y quedarse igual que yo, haría dieta... pero eso son otros temas. El caso es que al verme, sus palabras fueron: _Por ser el chico más bueno del mundo en todos los sentidos te dejo quedarte con los regalos de tus amigos _–James y Remus se miraron.

-¿Te crees que somos idiotas? –preguntó James cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi abogado no me deja responder esas preguntas...

Remus sacó un hueso de algún lugar el cuál nadie sabrá nunca y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Sirius salió corriendo tras él.

-Asunto arreglado –sonrió el licántropo-. Y ahora entremos en el baño... seguro que los tiene allí guardados.

La cámara siguió sus movimientos. En efecto. La bañera estaba completamente llena de regalos. Fueron sacándolos uno por uno hasta dejarlos en sus correspondientes camas. Sirius dejó el hueso a un lado y saltó a la suya. De repente se oyó un grito de felicidad. Todos miraron a Peter.

-T-T Graciaaaaassss... Un osito de peluche nuevo... ¡Y con pajarita color caramelo! Y unos calzoncillos de telettubies.... ¡Creo que moriré de felicidad!

-Por favor... que alguien lo encierre en el armario –murmuró Sirius mirándolo de reojo.

Nadie lo hizo. Mas que nada porque la autora estaba de buen humor. Y también porque Remus estaba muy concentrado comiendo chocolate (parecía un lindo niño pequeño con la boca sucia) y James se había quedado atontado mirando el regalo de Lily. Sirius se acercó disimuladamente a él para mirar por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué significa 'por lo de la otra noche'? –preguntó pareciendo inocente al leer una línea de la nota que su amigo tenía en la mano.

-Eso es privado –respondió James guardándolo todo debajo de la almohada y poniéndose rojo-. ¿Y cuáles son tus regalos?

-No sé qué le a dado a la gente por comprarme juguetes para perro ¬¬...

-Uy, mira... ¡Un cerdo volando!

-Sí, sí... no disimules, James. Sé que has sido tú.

-Es que no sabía que más comprarte...

0 0 0

_-Debo tener unas cien pelotitas para perro en el armario ¬¬... –murmuró Sirius._

0 0 0 __

La cámara se cerró y volvió a abrirse mostrando el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la comida. Sólo había una mesa alargada en el centro de la estancia, encabezada por Albus Dumbledore. El hombre se había puesto un sombrero de cabeza de elefante color morado con los ojos en forma de estrella. La profesora McGonagall hablaba simpáticamente con un enanito de dos centímetros llamado Flitwick (N/A: es que el hombre ha ido creciendo con el tiempo).

Había pocos alumnos. Lily se sentaba al lado de James y los dos no paraban de mirarse, reírse y sonrojarse. Y así sucesivamente por el resto del día.

Sirius se había sentado en medio de Remus y Peter y les había pasado los brazos por los hombros. Frente a él estaba Severus Snape. El Slytherin intentaba aguzar el oído para saber que tramaban los merodeadores.

También había un par de Ravenclaw inquietas de primero y un Hufflepuff de quinto que parecía algo tímido. Pero ellos no hablan porque no han sido contratados para el fanfic, así que pensad que no están ahí.

-Estimados nueve alumnos y dos profesores de esta mesa... –empezó a decir Dumbledore-. Bueno, 1 ½ profesores... –se corrigió al ver al pequeño Flitwick nadando en un vaso de agua (o de whisky)-, espero que disfrutemos todos de esta hermosa comida de Navidad.

0 0 0

_-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! –exclamó Albus al verse presidir la mesa en la pantalla de cine-. ¡Qué bien me queda el sombrero de elefante!_

_-Ignórale –murmuró Harry a un Ron que ya empezaba a perder los nervios de nuevo._

0 0 0

-Ahora me toca a mí... –susurró la voz de Sirius al lado de la cámara de vídeo.

Y las luces se apagaron.

(En el transcurso de total oscuridad McGonagall aprovechó para hacerle el boca a boca a Flitwick que se había ahogado en el vaso de agua (o de whisky). Lily y James se fueron bajo la mesa a hacer cosas que no voy a explicar porque son obvias. Peter intentó meter la mano bajo la túnica de Remus. Remus clavó un cuchillo en la mano de Peter. Snape se quedó quieto notando una extraña trompa de **elefante** en su oreja. Las Ravenclaw chillaron dando vueltas a la mesa (aunque todos sabemos que ellas no hablan porque no tienen contrato en el fic), y el Hufflepuff se puso a llorar porque tenía miedo.... Pero... ¿Y Sirius?)

Las luces se abrieron.

Extrañamente todos volvían a estar en sus posiciones actuales. Aunque Peter tenía un pañuelo enrollado en su mano ensangrentada y Remus se había cambiado de sitio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James con el pelo MUY alborotado.

Lily lanzó un grito y todos la miraron. Su dedo índice señalaba al otro lado de la mesa. Todos miraron al otro lado de la mesa. Todos lanzaron un 'ooooh'.

-Ooooh.

Un pastel gigante se encontraba allí. Peter estuvo a punto de lanzarse de cabeza pero los demás se lo impidieron.

-¿Y si está envenenado?

-¿Y si está caducado?

-¿Y si lo envía Tito Voldy?

En ese instante entró tito Voldy por la puerta con un pergamino. Lo desenrolló lentamente, tosió para aclararse la garganta y con una voz muy grave dijo...

-Según el decreto número 3836854376788735736736873678 y un millón. A Tito Voldy no le está permitido enviar pasteles a Hogwarts el día de Navidad en el Gran Comedor a las 2'30 y un minuto que es exactamente la hora que tengo en mi reloj.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Hasta luego y que aproveche –prosiguió Tito Voldy enrollando de nuevo el pergamino.

Se marchó haciendo un sonido de frufrú con su tutú blanco-transparente (sí, se le veía todo).

Cuando estaban ya tranquilos empezó a sonar música de algún lugar.

-¿De dónde viene? –preguntó Lily.

-De dentro del pastel...

Y el pastel se abrió... la música de striptease comenzó a resonar por todas partes... _tananana chan chan... tananana chan chan..._ Un cuerpo escultural salió del pastel...

Sirius Black llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor puesta... S"LO una bufanda de Gryffindor puesta. Se contoneaba lentamente pasando la bufanda por diversos lugares (eso queda a interpretación de los lectores).

-Virgencita mía. Ave María Purísima... –murmuró McGonagall sudando al ver a su alumno 'casi' desnudo. Se tomó un vaso de agua (y se tragó al pobre Flitwick que nadaba en el vaso). El caso es que en realidad sí era de whisky...

Snape se había desmayado. James le tapó los ojos a Lily.

-¡Black, baja de allí ahora mismo! –chilló James-. ¡Exhibicionista, pervertido, degenerado, golfo!

Pero la música continuaba sonando y Sirius estaba tan sexy como siempre. Las dos Ravenclaw habían hecho del pastel un altar y se santiguaban ante Dios Sirius. De repente alguien se subió a la mesa.

-¡Sí, nene, dale caña!

-OxO –todos miraron con los ojos como platos a McGonagall.

La profesora se había quitado el moño. Ahora era ella la que se contoneaba sobre la mesa. Sirius paró un momento y alzó una ceja.

-¡Sí,_ perro malo_! ¡¡Más, más, muévete más!! –chilló su profesora.

Un segundo después ocurrió algo realmente horrible...

[La autora de este fic advierte que no es apto para los que sufran trastornos coronarios o tengan el estómago revuelto]

McGonagall se desgarró la camisa con ambas manos delante de Sirius. Todo el mundo hizo un gesto de asco y miró hacia otro lado.

-Iuuuu... –susurró Sirius con asco bajándose del pastel y enrollándose las partes bajas con la bufanda-. Esto va a marcarme de por vida...

La cinta acabó.

0 0 0

_-Desde luego... me marcó de por vida... –comentó Sirius llevándose una mano a la boca por si le venían ganas de vomitar._

_Harry y Ron se habían quedado quietos con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y aún seguían mirando la pantalla. Claramente estaban en un estado de shock._

_Snape se había desmayado de nuevo y Remus le abanicaba con un pie. Dumbledore había desaparecido._

_-¿Y Albus? –preguntó Sirius. Pero nadie le contestó porque estaban todos muy ocupados. Encontró una nota donde había estado sentado-. El Sindicato me ha llamado para darme el premio al mejor Hado Madrino. Volveré luego. Firmado. Alby Limonero _

_Sirius tiró la nota por los aires que se posó en la cabeza de Harry. Genial. Ahora no había nadie disponible para buscar una cinta._

_-¿Problemas, Black? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Sirius se giró y vio a Lucius Malfoy junto a su hijo. _

_Draco parecía haber visto el final de la película, porque también estaba en shock. Lucius lo tomó en brazos como si fuera una estatua y lo dejó al lado de Harry y Ron. _

_-A ver, ¿qué se supone que estáis tramando aquí? –preguntó Lucius mirando el panorama de la habitación._

_-Sólo vemos cintas caseras en MI casa. Así que ya puedes largarte._

_-No voy a marcharme sin saber qué hace Severus atado en el suelo._

_En ese momento Snapy se despertó y Remus le besó la mejilla. Lucius chilló tan fuerte que se rompió un cristal. Caminó entre los sillones y se plantó delante de Lupin y Snape._

_-Severus, nos vamos –dijo en tono autoritario._

_-No quiero... quiero estar con mi amor... con mi lobito.... no quiero irmeeeeeeeee..._

_Remus se aferró a la túnica de Snape y Lucius pensó que aquello era el colmo. Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Se sacó de la túnica un martillo rojo enorme y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos. PONG!, PONG!_

_Parecieron despertar de una ensoñación. Miraron a Lucius. Se miraron entre ellos. Miraron sus piernas entrelazadas. Chillaron._

_-¡Apártate de mí, serpiente!_

_-¡Aleja tus zarpas, lobo!_

_-Así está mejor –dijo Lucius._

_-Lo mismo digo –corroboró Sirius rompiendo las cuerdas irrompibles de Snape y Remus. Los dos adultos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron con cara de asco-. Y ahora todo aquél que sea Slytherin que se vaya de mi casa._

_-A mí nadie me da órdenes –apuntó Lucius-. Ahora nos quedamos._

_Lucius Malfoy se sentó en un sillón y Snape le imitó. Remus se fue a ducharse por si se le había pegado algo de grasa del pelo de Severus. Sirius se enfadó pero empezó a buscar una nueva cinta. Al final se decantó por una sin título. Era misterioso... _

_Remus volvió de la ducha y los cuatro adultos quedaron sentados en los cuatro sillones (Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus). Los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo aún en estado de shock (O-O O-O O-O). Hermione seguía durmiendo en su jaula._

_Y le dieron al Play!_

_En la pantalla salieron unas letras: _

_Monólogos de un hombre sexy _

0 0 0 __

Y ya está xD... No me he quedado muy convencida con mi trabajo pero es lo que hay, no quería alargar más este capítulo. Uff... que no, que no me gusta como ha quedado el resultado. Pero espero que a vosotros sí (yo suelo ser un 'poco' ¬¬... autocrítica xD)

Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews! Y de paso animo a cierta persona que si cree que este fic y Sirius son estúpidos os pregunte a los demás que pensáis.

**Pau**: Hola wapisima! Gràcies pel review xD M'enrecordo que quan el vas deixar t'havies begut un litre d'aigua de cop... pobreta xDDD Espero que disfrutis d'aquest capitol

**Jack Dawson**: La veritat es que sí que m'agradaria fer el fic del pensadero... però ja veurem, amb el que tardo a actualitzar xDD Ostia tia, ara farem el mateix curs... espero que et vagi bé (recemos a Sirius) Tinc que aprovar!

**Herms Malfoy**: Aquí tienes más locuras!! Espero que te gusten. Muchas gracias por el review!

Aredhel Alcarin: La verdad es que sí, Ralkmie quería matarme. Ella y muchos más... se ve que Remus/Snape no despierta pasiones xDDD Sí, sí, Snape está entrenado por SEUR, es que también se quedó sin trabajo y lo cogieron allí xD Y la verdad es que tienes razón, estoy traumatizada... ¿Pero quién sería yo sin mi locura? Sería... lo mismo que Tito Voldy sin sus tutús. Joanne Distte: Gracias, gracias, gracias (x 1000) Que bonito tu review, con tantos GENIAL por todas partes xDDD Por cierto, acabo de leer tu mail, ahora lo contesto Ojalá este cap. te guste. 

**Leo Black Le-fay**: La verdad es que yo tampoco me había planteado una relación Snape/Remus de esta forma... así hasta dan ganas de untarlos con miel y azúcar xDDD A ver si este capítulo te gusta.

**G-Mercury**: A ver si esta vez también le gritas a Sirius... ¡Que se quite la bufanda! XDD Si es que contra más desnudo mejor, no? XDD

**Chio**: Ey! Lo he colgado más rápido que el anterior!! Con eso ya he cumplido... aunque sí, haya tardado unos 5 meses... casi medio año T-T Perdón! A ver si te gusta.

**Luthi15**: ¿te hice la mujer más feliz del mundo?... Yo creo que con este capítulo lo serás de todo el universo xDD Ya sabes, con Sirius en un pastel! Y por supuesto estoy contigo: fuera el terrorismo!

**ChIK-SoAd**: No te pondré en el fic porque eres capaz de escaparte con Remus y me quedo sin actores xDDD Y ya ves, ya no es gay (bueno, un poquito xD). Y a partir de ahora tendrás más Draco. Que lo disfrutes!

**Faraón Hally Black**: Sí, ya sé lo que esperas de mí xD ¡Que maltrate a la rata! ¿A que de momento lo hago bien? La traidora habrá caído unas veinte veces por la ventana xDDD Espero que te agrade!!

**Sakuratsukamori**: De momento no puedo liberar a Hermione, es por su propia seguridad xD La verdad es que yo estaría igual que tú, con la camisa de fuerza dentro de la jaula... Pero seguro que nos las ingeniamos y metemos a Sirius dentro con nosotras xDD Calla, calla, que ya me emociono xD Ojalá te guste el capítulo! (ese Sirius en el pastel...)

**Paula ****Moonlight**: He tenido que separar a Remus y Severus porque querían matarme la mayoría de los lectores... pero bueno, pasarán muchas cosas a lo largo del fic. Ya veremos lo que hago con Hermione, quizá nos sorprende. Y Draco ya ha vuelto, y con padre y todo! A partir de ahora le veremos más

**Kristen Black**: Yo ya te imagino dibujando el escarabajo gordo para Bio mientras Joanne te va leyendo mis paranoias xDD Buaa, ya me contarás cómo te salió el escarabajo... Sí, admito que fue algo asqueroso lo de Ron y sus patatas, pero la vida es así, ocurrió por accidente xD. Por cierto, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, gracias por corregirme lo de 'traumada' Lo habíamos estado hablando unas amigas días antes y no sabíamos si esa expresión era válida o no u-u... Thanks!

**kirsten-sus**: Es que a tito le encanta hacer de Voldy-Sol xDD Draky acaba de volver... a ver si la lía cuando se despierte del shock... Hermione está salida como todas (vale, como yo, que sí lo estoy xD) A ver si te sigue gustando tanto!

**mortifaga**: Sí, bien loka y con orgullo xD Gracias por el consejo (no, no cambiaré ) y por el review!

**Prongsaddicted**: No sé si Bellatrix tendría o no buen culo... el caso es que se ve que Lucius Malfoy sí lo tenía xDD Muchas gracias porel review y espero que te sigas riendo tanto como hasta ahora.

**laublack**: Gracias! Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Sabrina Black**: Ya no hará falta soñar con Sirius haciendo striped!! Porque acaba de hacerlo!! XDDDD Gracias por los elogios al fic, en serio que me hacen muy feliz. Estoy contigo... cualquiera que tenga a Sirius cerca se convierte en depravada sexual... y no es para menos –Arwen babea-... xDD A ver si algún día pongo a Remus y Sevvie borrachos como tú dices xD

**Luli-chan**: xDD Mientras no te copies y sólo te inspiren Y anímate a publicar, anda!

**Lara-eternal-anjiru**: Que sí, que sí... que la pareja más querida es el Sirius/Remus... pero hay que cambiar de vez en cuando xDDD ¡Cambio de parejas! Me alegra que te gustaran los fanarts de Potter&Cia No me digas que soy fantástica que me sonrojo xD

**Ralkm Diggory**: No, no, no, no... yo no te pago el lokero... es que estoy sin dinero xDD Pero si encuentras uno barato me invitas y hacemos una sesión doble, que como bien sabes lo necesito . xDDDD Y vaaamooos... tampoco te herí de muerte... Remus tan solo besó un poquito a Sevvie xD

**cass metallium**: Es que ahora Hermione está demasiado estimulada como para dejarla suelta... sería capaz de hacer algo terrible xD Gracias por el review!

**gabriela de Black**: Gracias! Ya ves, ya lo continu

**gakusha-N**: Bueno, de todas formas las escenas de Remus/Snape pararon por un tiempo. Me alegro que entiendas que es todo por la locura del fic xDD Gracias por el review!

**FrAnFuRt**: Hola! Creo que leí un fic tuyo (mi memoria es horrible -.-) Estoy segura que era tuyo. Lenguaje de gestos, a que sí?? Creo que era en mi época de no poder dejar reviews ToT Pero que sepas que lloré y me emocioné porque escribes muy bien... mucho sentimiento en tus palabras - Me alegro que te gustara mi fic! Muchas gracias por el review!

**Idril Black**: Qué lástima que no entiendas mi humor. Pero no creo que tengas que llamarlo ESTÚPIDO. Pienso que me esforzado bastante como para que lo catalogues así, no crees?

**Andy Yogima**: No era mi intención que te ahogaras con el vasito de leche fría T-T... xDD Ya sabes, cuando leas este fic, nunca bebas nada xD Gracias por lo que dices y seguiré tu consejo: no tomaré las medicinas para la locura xD Besazos!

**Rosa**: Estoy muy loka desde que nací xD Creo que no se puede arreglar. Vale, vale, ya sigo escribiendo!

**Christine-J-Black**: Eeey, hola enana xD Em sembla que tindrem que esperar una miqueta perquè el papa es compri la casa, però tu no et preocupis peque. T'estimo.

Padme Gilraen: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ojalá este también te guste. No sé, como ya he dicho no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado... ¿Tú que crees Tata Padmi? –la estruja- Ti quelo! 

**Phoenix-Gise**: Um... ¿Remus también desnudo? Ya veremos xDDD De momento aquí tienes a Sirius sólo con una bufanda. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**zaratustra**: A ver que tal te parece éste

**Nicky J. Black de Lupin y Sheccid de Locksley**: Hola wapísimas lokas! Gracias por lo que decís en el review, ojalá este capítulo también os haya gustado. Nicky, es cierto que no hablamos por el msn desde hace mucho... creo que hace meses que no me conecto ToT... a ver si pronto O. Bueno, seguid soñando con Siri y Remsie!

**Carloncha de Black**: Sí, sí, recuerdo que había una Brigada Anti-Melany en el fic de Ella es así xDD ¡Yo no quiero que me amenaces, qué tengo miedo! T-T xDD Ya veremos si aparece de pasada Jack Sparrow (yo también le adoro, la verdad es que tengo decenas de amores platónicos). Besitos!

**Kidlybeth**: No me he fumado nada xD Soy así sin fumar. Por qué preguntas qué pasó con la cinta anterior? o.o... La cinta terminó y ya! XDD

**Naty-Black**: Creo que se cortó tu review -.-... pero bueno, me hizo feliz recibirlo O Bueno, Leggy no salió de la bañera pero de todas formas puedes imaginártelo xD -la pica con amor- Abrazos enormes!

**Montse Black Malfoy**: La verdad es que no puedo con las cosas que llevo ToT Soy humana!! XDDD ¿Lo soy? Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo. Si te gustó la canción de Remus quizá te hayan gustado las canciones de este capítulo xDD ¡Salen muchas y muy variadas! Gracias por el review!

**Sakura the bloody**: Ya sabes que me hacía ilusión lo de tu fic ToT Pero no te quejes que yo no actualizo porque tú tampoco lo haces! ¬¬... xDD De todas formas espero que estés bien. Muchos besos!

**Mafer potteR**: Me alegra mucho que rías tanto con el fic xDD Muchas gracias por el review y disfruta!!!

**Isilion Pronglet**: Creo que se cortó tu review por la mitad T-T No llores por Remus gay, seguro que te sigue queriendo xDD La verdad es que estoy segura que sólo consigo tantos reviews porque estoy muy, muy loka... y todos vosotros también lo estáis xD

**Ana-San**: Aquí tienes otra escena sexy de Sirius... y las que faltan!! Ya, ya, no te preocupes que Remus vuelve a estar libre xDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Abrazos!

**MoNyKa**: No te preocupes que otro día le arrancas los pantalones a Sirius xD Gracias por el review y por lo que dices en él. Besazos!

**Timon**: (o mi hija) xD Hola mi niña!! Estuve en el hospital TOT Ojalá te hubiera avisado antes... pero ya te mandé un mail y no respondiste... estoy segura que no te llegó ¬¬... Creo que es un problema de mi conexión. Voy a hacerme otra cuenta y te vuelvo a escribir - Ojalá estés bien. Te quiero mucho! Y cuando quieras me puedes dar ideas para el fic, estoy abierta a todo.

**Cerdo Volador**: Creo que lo que hiciste es algo muy fuerte... leerte los primeros cuatro capítulos de golpe... ¿Aún sigues viva? xDD ¡Ey! Yo no me traigo nada contra los psicópatas enfermizos del chocolate... ¡También soy una de ellos! Adoro el chocolate... si no existiera lo crearía xDD Ojalá te guste el capítulo .

**Mary Ann Snape**: Muchas, muchas gracias!

**J. G. Madison**: Sí, lo divertido es el poco sentido que tiene xD Ay, ay, ay... no deberías ser homofóbico, pero poco puedo hacer contra eso, cada uno tiene sus propias opiniones. Me conformo con que disfrutes con el fic!!

**Nikka**: ¿Que alguien me perdone? A ver... Nikka... si no te gusta el Sirius que he creado y con el que muchos se divertien, ¿por qué (y repito) por qué... lees mi fic? ¿Dónde te has dejado el sentido del humor? ¿Perdido en algún lugar oscuro?

**bella-blackvad**:En serio siento tardar tanto en actualizar. En este caso también siento dejarte mal con lo del Regreso de Lily... pronto lo seguiré. Pero bueno, al final siempre cumplo con lo prometido. Besazos!

**Lena-07**: Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho y que también te agrade mi humor desenfadado como tú lo llamas - Y ya no te molestes que he quitado por un tiempo a Severus del lado de Remus... pero te tendrás que resignar con lo que venga xDD Muchos besos!

**Persefone**: Menos mal que sois muchas las que tienes un problema mental, así no me siento sola xD Aquí tienes el capítulo 5, ojalá lo disfrutes.

**Magdalet02**: Aquí lo tienes!! Besos!

**DracoDormiensNunquanTitilla**: (**ndus**, para acabar tu nick xD) Muchísimas gracias! Abrazos!

**Aiosami**: A mí es que el slash me encanta. Y aunque no lo parezca el Snape/Remus es de las últimas parejas que me gustan... antes hay otras que adoro mucho más U xD A ver qué opinas de este cinta!

Hasta la próxima a todos!

**_Arwen Vanadis Magic_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**

Consejo: En los reviews no pongáis este símbolo porque se cortan y no se envían bien


End file.
